El Fin
by nic923
Summary: La identidad de Kudo es descubierta por la Organización así que ahora tendrá que enfrentarlos para terminar con todo de una buena vez. Alianzas con el FBI y toda la policía japonesa, la participación de los mejores detectives de Japón y más para desmantelar la Organización de Negro y descubrir la identidad de Esa Persona...Un poco de ShinxRan. Nuevo capítulo todos los domingos.
1. Capítulo 1: El inicio del fin

**El** **Fin**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen.

Símbolos:

- diálogo.

*pensamientos*

Capítulo 1: El inicio del fin

En un cuarto iluminado únicamente por la luz de la computadora, una joven de aparentemente 7 años teclea con rapidez y agilidad. En la pantalla de la computadora aparece un mapa de todo Japón lleno de pequeños puntos rojos que fueron desapareciendo uno por uno hasta dejar solo uno en la conocida capital de Japón: Tokyo.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la niña, satisfecha por los resultados de su duro trabajo. Coge el teléfono situado al lado del computador y marca los números correspondientes.

-¿Aló?

-Kudo, soy yo.

- ¿Haibara? ¿Qué sucede, has hecho algún avance?

- Algo así, ven mañana y lo miras con tus propios ojos.

- Claro. Bueno, entonces hasta mañana.

- Adiós.- Espera a escuchar el pitido indicándole que la otra persona ya había colgado para colgar ella después. Apagó la computadora y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, tras excusarse de que iría a probar nuevos videojuegos en la casa del profesor, Edogawa Conan llegó a la casa de su viejo vecino: el Profesor Agasa. Toca el timbre y el profesor lo va a recibir a la entrada.

- Bienvenido Shinichi, Ai-kun me dijo que vendrías. Pasa. – Abrió más la puerta para indicarle a Conan que entrara. Este así lo hizo y luego de entrar le preguntó al profesor:

- ¿Sabes dónde está Haibara? Anoche me dijo por teléfono que viniera para mostrarme algo aunque nunca dijo qué.

- Al parecer ha descubierto algo importante sobre la Organización de Negro, aunque me dijo que esperara a que llegaras para decírmelo, así no tendría que repetirlo dos veces. Nos está esperando abajo. – Pero Conan se había ido apenas escuchó "Organización de Negro". Agasa suspiró y pensó: *Este chico no tiene remedio*. Luego se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar al laboratorio donde se encontró a Conan y a Haibara esperándolo.

- Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos les voy a explicar mi descubrimiento. – Dijo Ai. Agasa se sentó al lado de Conan y luego ambos asintieron como señal de que prosiguiera. – Hace algunas semanas empecé a investigar algo que me venía molestando desde hace rato. Aquella vez cuando tu identidad fue descubierta por Irish pero al final fue asesinado y se mantuvo tu secreto, Irish llevaba consigo una memoria donde estaban escritos todos los NOC de la Organización pero esta fue atravesada por una bala.

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Después de eso Gin y Vodka me empezaron a disparar desde el helicóptero pero me las arreglé para escapar.

- Después de que todo esto pasara, yo fui a la Torre Tokyo para ver si encontraba los fragmentos ya que pensé que con suerte podría arreglarlo, pero mientras buscaba los fragmentos encontré otra memoria. Me vine corriendo pensando que podría ser una copia de la destruida pero resultó ser la de su celular. Probablemente una de las balas del helicóptero impactó en el celular de Irish, y en ese momento la tarjeta de memoria salió volando. Traté de buscar información de utilidad y la encontré. Había un mensaje de Gin en el que le decía su próxima misión y el lugar en el que se quedaría. Este era un viejo apartamento abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad. Pensé que ya lo habrían quemado, por eso no me molesté en decírtelo pero fui a ver solo por si acaso. Me sorprendí mucho cuando descubrí que todavía estaba intacto. Decidí entrar y empecé a buscar cualquier cosa de utilidad. Había una computadora así que la prendí. Ahí encontré el archivo en el que comparaba tus huellas digitales. Por supuesto que lo primero que pensé fue en eliminarlo pero antes de hacerlo me di cuenta de que el archivo estaba en el proceso de impresión, solo hacía falta hacer clic en "imprimir" y al lado de la impresora estaba un sobre abierto. Claramente su intención era imprimirlo y mandárselo a alguien. Cuando me fije si había algo en el sobre encontré una carta. La abrí. Me volví a sorprender cuando me di cuenta de que estaba dirigida a Esa Persona.

- ¿Qué decía la carta? – Conan estaba muy atento a la historia de Haibara y sorprendido por su descubrimiento.

- Nada especial, solo que había averiguado que seguías vivo, que podrías ser una amenaza y que consideraba importante tu eliminación. También repetía que había sido SU descubrimiento, no el de Gin o Vodka.

- ¿Entonces al final no había nada interesante?

- En eso te equivocas, ya que en el sobre estaba escrito junto al destinatario la dirección del mismo.

-¿Sabes la posición del jefe? – dijo sorprendido Conan.

- Puede que no todos en la Organización sepan dónde está el cuartel general pero es bien sabido por todos que es ahí donde se encuentra el jefe. Así que si todo salía bien debía de tener la ubicación del jefe y del cuartel general. Pero la dirección dada no era la del cuartel sino la de unos casilleros. Fui a estos casilleros y pregunté a los empleados que se encargaban de vigilarlos si alguna vez habían visto a alguien sospechoso vestido de negro entrar. Ellos me respondieron que sí y que muy seguido. Así que llegué a la conclusión…

- De que alguno de los casilleros pertenece a Esa Persona. –fue interrumpida por Conan.

- Exactamente. No me molesté en buscarlos por el nombre, ya que era obvio que el nombre puesto sería falso. No obstante, podía rastrear el correo de cada una de esas personas ya que si encontraba algo sospechoso serían ellos. Así hice y fui descartando opciones. Y ayer finalmente quedé con un único destinatario. – Haibara prendió la computadora y les mostró el mapa en el que el lugar estaba señalado por un punto rojo parpadeante.

- Ese es el cuartel general de la Organización de Negro y dónde se encuentra Esa Persona. – dijo Conan. Haibara asintió. Hubo un momento de silencio.

*Todo esto pasó demasiado rápido ¿Qué debería hacer con esta información? ¿Dársela a la policía? No, aún no es el momento indicado ¿Debería ir yo? No, demasiado arriesgado.* Conan seguía pensando cuando Agasa lo interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué no subimos todos? Así les preparo una taza de té. – Ambos asintieron y subieron. Se sentaron en la sala mientras esperaban a que Agasa terminara de preparar el té.

- ¿Ya decidiste qué hacer con esta nueva información? – preguntó Haibara

- No. La verdad no sé qué debería hacer ya que ir allí sería el equivalente a tener un contacto directo con la Organización.

- Eso sería demasiado peligroso.

- Exactamente. En estos casos lo mejor sería acudir a la policía, pero sin ninguna prueba ellos no pueden hacer nada. Si tuviéramos una prueba o algo que pudiera agilizar al cuerpo policial entero, entonces tendríamos una oportunidad pero eso es demasiado pedir.

Agasa llegó con el té y le ofreció una taza a cada uno. Ellos se lo agradecieron y tomaron un sorbo de sus bebidas.

- Debe ser frustrante tener tanta información pero no poder hacer nada al respecto. – comentó Agasa.

- Ni lo menciones – le dijo Conan.

- Supongo que habrá que guardar esta información con el resto y esperar el momento adecuado – dijo Haibara.

- El problema es cuándo será el momento indicado. No podemos esperar por siempre. – De nuevo silencio. Nadie sabía cuándo sería aquel momento en el que logren conseguir alguna prueba para involucrar a la policía en todo esto.

- Supongo que al menos se lo diré al FBI, aunque no creo que logren hacer más de lo que nosotros podemos aquí sentados. – dicho esto, Conan cogió el teléfono y llamó a Jodie-sensei para informarle el descubrimiento. Cuando terminó de hablar por teléfono le preguntó a Haibara:

- Por cierto, Haibara, ¿Cómo vas con el antídoto del APTX 4869?

- Sin novedades. Es muy difícil hacer el antídoto sin saber la fórmula del APTX 4869. Los progresos hechos son gracias a que descubriste que aquel vino chino servía de antídoto temporal.

- Ya veo. Así que al final no hay ningún progreso. – Conan suspira y luego sigue. – Bueno, supongo que va siendo hora de regresar, le dije a Ran que estaría de regreso para el almuerzo. – Luego de despedirse de ambos, regresó a la agencia de detectives.

Mientras tanto, en un departamento abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad un par de hombre vestidos de negro entran. Uno rubio más alto y el otro más bajo y con anteojos de sol. El bajo cargaba con un contenedor de gasolina, listos para quemar aquel lugar. Mientras él empezaba a rociar gasolina por doquier, el rubio miraba minuciosamente la habitación.

En ese momento, sus ojos se posaron sobre una computadora y a su lado un sobre. Se acercó para ver el contenido del último y aunque este estaba vacío él reconoció de inmediato el destinatario. Al ver la impresora al lado se imaginó de lo que se trataba así que tomó asiento y prendió la computadora. Luego le dijo a su compañero:

- Vodka espera, aún no quemes el lugar.

- ¿Encontraste algo, Aniki? – El bajo se acercó para ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo su compañero. Él empezó a buscar algo interesante en los archivos y lo encontró. Un documento dónde comparaban las huellas digitales del famoso detective Kudo Shinichi con el de un niño llamado Edogawa Conan.

- Si no mal recuerdo, ese tal Kudo es el que mataste hace mucho en un parque de diversiones con el APTX 4869 ¿verdad?

- No recuerdo a todos los que he matado, Vodka. Pero si es cierto lo que dices, hemos encontrado algo muy interesante. – Imprimió el documento, lo guardó en el sobre y luego de quemar el lugar se dirigió a la oficina postal más cercana.


	2. Capítulo 2: Tres llamadas telefónicas

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de El Fin. Antes que nada quisiera darle las gracias a KaitoxAoko y a todos los demás que leyeron la historia. Si tienen algún comentario o crítica constructiva dejen Reviews. Recuerden, los reviews son el alimento de la inspiracón.**

**Disclaimer: Como ya saben todos, ni Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 2: Las tres llamadas telefónicas

Al día siguiente, Conan se despertó de una pesadilla. Una pesadilla en la que Gin lo apuntaba con una pistola mientras tenía de rehén a Ran. Fue cuando escuchó el sonido del disparo que despertó, empapado en sudor. Trató de tranquilizar su respiración y luego se dirigió al lavabo para lavarse la cara. Ese día tenía que ir a la escuela así que se cambió y luego fue a la cocina dónde se encontró a Ran preparando el desayuno.

- Vaya Conan-kun, hoy despertaste temprano.

- Tú también, Ran-neechan.

- Sí, es que hoy tengo examen así que me levanté temprano para darle una última repasada a la materia. Tienes suerte de estar apenas en primaria Conan-kun, ahí los exámenes son más fáciles.

- No es cierto, a veces cuestan. – le respondió él cumpliendo con su papel de niño. *No tienes idea de lo que daría por poder estar en el colegio, no me importaría tener que hacer esos exámenes todos los días si con eso lo logro.*

- Pero siempre sacas excelente notas. Así que no importa que sean difíciles. Toma, ya está listo el desayuno. Iré a despertar a papá.

- Está bien. *Qué dicha que está feliz, últimamente la veía muy triste. Supongo que esta noche le haré una llamada.* - Luego de decidirse, tomó los palillos y empezó a comerse su desayuno. Al rato bajaron Ran y Kogoro y se le unieron.

Después del desayuno, se fue a lavar los dientes, cogió sus cosas y se fue caminando a la escuela como de costumbre.

Durante todo el camino se sintió observado, sintió que alguien lo seguía. Por culpa de esto y de la pesadilla, estuvo tenso y preocupado durante todas las clases. Ni siquiera habló con sus amigos. Simplemente se sentó en su lugar y ahí se quedó.

La Liga Juvenil de Detectives notó el extraño comportamiento de Conan y trataron de hablar con él pero él les decía que estaba bien, que no se preocuparan, es solo que durmió mal en la noche. Ellos no se tragaron el cuento e intentaron que se animara pero sin éxito.

Conan tenía un pésimo presentimiento. Algo malo iba a pasar y él lo sabía. Apenas tocó la campana, tomó sus cosas y se fue de la escuela sin molestarse en esperar a los demás. Aquella presencia lo seguía y observaba, pero no se atrevió a ver hacia atrás.

Entró a una librería dónde compró un pequeño cuaderno de notas, del tamaño de los de los policías. Luego llamó a Ran para decirle que se quedaría a dormir en la casa del profesor Agasa. Ella se extrañó ya que Conan ya había ido a visitarlo el día anterior pero no le prestó mucha atención.

Ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse por llegar a la agencia de detectives pero tampoco tenía planeado ir a donde el profesor. Si en verdad alguien lo estaba siguiendo, lo último que quería era que ese alguien descubriera en donde vivía o a quienes conocía.

Luego de dar un par de vueltas para distraerse, llegó a un pequeño parque. El parquecito tenía hamacas, un mini tobogán y bancas. Conan se dirigió a una de las bancas, sacó el cuaderno de notas que compró antes y un lapicero y se puso a escribir.

No se dio cuenta de que para cuando hubo terminado ya se había hecho de noche y que había llenado todo el cuaderno. También notó que la presencia ya no estaba. Volvió a ver todo su alrededor y no encontró a nadie. Supuso que la misión de aquel que lo seguía no era la de tomar su vida sino investigarla.

Aprovechando el hecho de que ya no era perseguido se dirigió a su propia casa, dónde tenía planeado pasar la noche. Cruzó la reja como pudo, sacó la llave que siempre tiene escondida dentro de la maceta junto a la puerta y entró a su casa. Se sintió nostálgico al ver su interior, y pensó en todos los momentos felices que vivió en esa casa. Se dirigió a su cuarto y cogió su celular, tenía que hacer algunas llamadas.

La primera fue al profesor Agasa. Este contestó:

- ¿Aló?

- Profesor, soy yo, Shinichi.

- ¡Shinichi-kun! Ai-kun me dijo que hoy estabas extraño en la escuela. ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Sí que ocurrió algo. Desde que desperté he tenido un mal presentimiento y desde que salí puedo sentir a alguien siguiéndome.

- ¡Podrían ser…!

- No lo sé. Me gustaría que fuese solo un presentimiento pero sé que no es el caso.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

- En realidad le dije a Ran que me quedaría en tu casa hoy así que si llama dile que estoy ahí.

- ¿Y dónde estás?

- No quiero ir a donde ningún conocido ya que si aquel que me persigue descubre donde vivo o a mis conocidos, de seguro se verían involucrados.

- ¡No me digas que estás durmiendo afuera!

- No se preocupe profesor, en este momento estoy en mi casa. De hecho creo que si se asoma por la ventana podrá verme.

- ¿Pero eso no es peligroso? Si te ven salir de la casa de Kudo Shinichi ¿No crees que habría sospechas?

- Prefiero eso a que ustedes se vean involucrados. Bueno, solo quería informarle. Por cierto, me gustaría que guardara el secreto y no se lo dijera a Haibara. Usted sabe cómo es ella. Eso es todo. Adiós, profesor.

- ¡Esp-! – pero la línea se cortó antes de que el profesor pudiera terminar.

Ya no tenía que preocuparse por si Ran quisiera llamar al profesor. Ahora necesitaba saber qué hacer. Definitivamente, su perseguidor regresaría mañana y seguiría regresando hasta encontrar lo que busca. Qué hacer ahora era un misterio. ¿Iba a la escuela como siempre? O mejor faltaba. Tal vez no debería arriesgarse a salir de su casa. No, eso preocuparía a todos y harían un alboroto, delatándolo.

Sin saber qué hacer, decidió pedir consejo. La única persona que se le ocurría para pedirle tal cosa era su mejor amigo, Heiji Hattori. Tomó de nuevo el celular y marcó los números. Esperó a que contestara.

- Buenas Kudo, ¿A qué se debe tu llamada a estas horas de la noche? – Conan se extrañó y miró su reloj.

- Apenas son las ocho y media.

-Los niños buenos se tienen que ir a dormir a las ocho. – Tras decir esto empezó a reírse del otro lado de la línea.

- Hattori… - dijo él con tono amenazador.

- Lo siento, lo siento, es que hacía mucho quería decir eso pero nunca tuve la oportunidad. Bueno ¿Qué sucede?

- En realidad quería pedirte un consejo.

- ¿Problemas amorosos?

- ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué le pediría esos consejos a alguien que no puede ni resolver sus propios "problemas amorosos"?

- Cállate…

- No, en realidad es algo más serio.

- ¿Sucedió algo grave en Tokyo? No he visto nada en las noticias.

- No, es a nivel más personal.

- Entonces si eran problemas amorosos. – dijo Hattori siguiendo con su broma anterior.

- Olvídalo, le pediré consejo a alguien más. – Iba a colgar, enojado de sus bromas.

- ¡Espera! Era solo una broma. Bien, dime cuál es tu problema.

- Veras… - y le contó toda la historia junto a sus dudas de que hacer a continuación.

- ¿Aquel hombre que te persigue no sería de la Organización?

- No lo sé. Pero no debería haber ninguna razón por la cual perseguirme. Ellos aún no saben que soy Kudo Shinichi o al menos no deberían.

- ¿Has hecho algo a la Organización recientemente?

- No les he hecho nada directamente aunque ayer descubrí donde está su cuartel general.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

- Es que… - y esta vez le contó todo el relato acerca de cómo Haibara logró ubicar el cuartel general.

- ¿Qué no podría ser aquel hombre…Irish, quien les contó tu identidad?

- Eso no es posible. Él está muerto y yo estuve a su lado en el momento en que dio su último respiro. Él no hizo nada sospechoso ni insinuó saber mi identidad. Creo que nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

- ¿Entonces no fue del mismo documento de tus huellas digitales de donde lo vieron? Si es como dices y fueron a quemar el lugar debieron de haberlo visto ¿no?

- No, Haibara lo habrá borrado.

-¿Estás seguro? – Conan repasó su charla de ayer y se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento ella mencionó haberlo borrado. Es decir que era posible que por la emoción de haber encontrado una pista, se hubiera ido sin eliminarlo.

- … No, no estoy seguro.

- ¿Y qué esperas? Pregúntale.

- No puedo hacer eso. Si se empezara a sentir culpable, podría hacer alguna locura.

- Creo entender lo que dices. ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

- No lo sé, por eso te estoy llamando. – Hattori lo pensó unos momentos y luego respondió:

- Bueno, creo que primero deberías de averiguar si aquel apartamento se incendió o si sigue intacto. Si los hombres de negro entraron ahí definitivamente lo quemaron.

- Espera un segundo, lo comprobaré en internet. – Kudo buscó información en el celular de Conan sobre algún incendio en las afueras de la ciudad. Y lo encontró.

- "Apartamentos abandonados prenden fuego, no hubo heridos ni víctimas, se cree que la causa pudo ser algún descuido de algún vagabundo viviendo ahí ya que se encontraron rastros de alguien viviendo en los apartamentos pero no se encontraron rastros de ningún cuerpo." – Leyó Kudo en voz alta.

- No tienes suerte, ¿eh? Bueno, pero que hayan estado ahí no significa que vieron el archivo y eso suponiendo que tu amiguita la rubia no lo eliminó. – trató animarlo.

- Supongo que sí. ¿Entonces qué crees que debería hacer mañana?

- No lo sé, solo sé que estas metido en un gran lío.

- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

- Al menos creo que deberías de ir a la escuela. Si la razón de que ese tipo te sigua es para comprobar tu identidad, que desaparezcas de repente sería muy sospechoso.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque sería muy peligroso si me viera con alguien.

- Tendrás que evitar las conversaciones lo más que puedas.

- Eso es lo que voy a hacer. – suspiró. – Al menos quisiera poder saber si aquel que me sigue es de la Organización o no, sabría mejor qué medidas tomar.

- Entiendo. ¿Quieres qué te ayude?

-¿En qué?

- Pues en descubrir la identidad de ese tipo, ¿En qué más?

- ¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero que nadie se involucre en esto?

- Debiste de haber pensado en eso antes de llamarme. Kudo, si estuvieras tú en mi lugar me ayudarías ¿sí o no? Y sé sincero.

- … Sí lo haría.

- Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta.

- Pero… - Conan empezó a buscar rápidamente alguna excusa. - … ¿No deberías de estar en semana de exámenes? – dijo recordando su conversación de la mañana con Ran.

- ¿Exámenes? Esos ya pasaron como hace una semana en mi instituto.

*Rayos* pensó Conan

- No trates de buscar más excusas porque ahora mismo me consigo un boleto a Tokyo. Así que ¡Mañana nos vemos, Kudo! – y colgó el teléfono.

Shinichi se alegró de tener a Hattori como amigo, siempre le ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba. Y aunque se preocupara por él, ya no había nada que hacer más que aceptar su ayuda. Luego de despejar su mente y tratar de olvidarse de aquel asunto por un rato, marcó el número de su última llamada. Mientras esperaba a que contestara, ajustó la voz de su corbatín.

- ¿Aló?

- ¡Hola Ran! Ha pasado tiempo.

- ¡Shinichi! – con solo escuchar su voz, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Él mismo. ¿Cómo estás?

- Cansada. ¡Hay demasiados exámenes al mismo tiempo! – Shinichi empezó a reír del otro lado de la línea por el tono en el que lo dijo Ran. - ¡No te rías! Tú deberías venir aquí y estrujarte el cerebro estudiando también, a ver quién se ríe después.

- ¡Oye! Yo también tengo que estrujarme bastante el cerebro para intentar avanzar en este caso. – Se defendió él.

- ¿Falta mucho para que lo resuelvas? – dijo de repente en un tono más triste.

- En realidad, ayer hice un gran progreso. – dijo haciendo referencia al cuartel general. – Pero cuando creí haber encontrado el camino correcto en este laberinto, llegué a un camino sin salida. *Otro descubrimiento inútil agregado a la colección* pensó para sus adentros.

- Bueno, si se trata de un laberinto podrías ir dejando marcas.

- Eso no se puede, ya que en este laberinto no estoy solo. Lo podrías llamar una "competencia" para ver quien llega primero. Si dejara marcas mi enemigo no solo sabría dónde estoy sino que también las borraría.

- ¿Y qué tal si pones tu mano izquierda en el muro? Escuché que si pones tu mano izquierda en el muro y caminas sin despegar la mano, aunque no sea la ruta más corta, terminarás llegando. ¿O era la mano derecha?

- Jajaja

- ¡Oye no te rías!

- Supongo que tu truco funcionaría si en verdad estuviera en un laberinto pero te informo que eso fue solo una metáfora.

- ¡Ya lo sabía!

- Bueno, pero basta de hablar de mí, ¿Qué tal están todos por allá?

- Te reirías mucho si los vieras, todos están igual de zombis por quedarse estudiando hasta tarde para los exámenes.

- Me los puedo imaginar. Aunque espero que no te estés desvelando tú también. No sirve estudiar tanto para el examen si al final te vas a quedar dormida en media clase. – dijo él preocupado.

- No te preocupes, duermo bien. Soy de las pocas sin ojeras en la clase.

- Te felicito. – dijo Shinichi entre risas.

- ¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

- Para nada. Me alegro de que estés feliz. – dijo él sinceramente.

- Oye, Shinichi, te noto como decaído. – dijo Ran, quien había empezado a preocuparse.

- No es nada, es solo que estoy desmotivado por lo del caso.

- ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? – del otro lado de la línea, Shinichi sonreía. No una sonrisa malévola, al contrario, era la sonrisa de un hombre completamente enamorado.

- Di mi nombre. – dijo él simplemente.

- … ¿Shinichi? – dijo ella extrañada por su pedido.

- Dilo de nuevo. – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse únicamente en sus oídos.

- Shinichi. – repitió Ran, esta vez de una forma más natural. Sin darse cuenta, Shinichi llegó a amar los momentos en los que Ran lo llamaba por su nombre. Su verdadero nombre. Se podía imaginar a sí mismo parado frente a ella, en su verdadera forma. Hablando juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

- Gracias Ran. – ella no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, pero estaba feliz de que Shinichi estuviera feliz de nuevo.

- Cumplí con tu favor, ahora hazme tú uno. – dijo Ran aprovechando la situación. Conan lo veía venir, la pregunta de siempre a la que aún no tenía respuesta. Pero aun así respondió:

- Si es algo que pueda hacer, con gusto lo haré. – Se produjo un silencio durante unos segundos en los que Ran dudaba si decirlo o no. Al final se decidió y dijo:

- Dímelo de nuevo. Dime que algún día regresarás.

- Ran… - Conan se sorprendió ya que él esperaba el típico "¿cuándo regresarás?". Así que sonrió y le respondió. - Te prometo que pronto regresaré y estaré a tu lado.

Se volvió a producir un silencio. Fue entonces que Ran se aseguró de guardar esa frase, palabra por palabra, en lo más profundo de su mente. Así nunca olvidaría esas palabras de esperanza. Luego de un rato le dijo:

- ¿Shinichi?

- Dime.

- Te estaré esperando.

- Gracias. – fue lo único que pudo responder. Luego se despidieron, se desearon suerte y colgaron.

Después de colgar, Conan tiró el teléfono en el escritorio y se echó en la cama, viendo hacia el techo.

Conan sabe que sus llamadas a Ran la hacen feliz pero la verdad él también se alegraba cuando Ran se dirigía a él, no como Conan sino como Shinichi. Era en esos momentos en los que de verdad parecía como si Conan y Shinichi fueran dos personas diferentes. Pero no, en realidad era una sola persona, un adolecente de 17 años atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de 7. Y si quería regresar a su vida cotidiana y poder volver a hablar con Ran sin la necesidad de modificadores de voz, tendría que derrotar a la Organización de Negro. Y tenía un presentimiento de que ese momento se acercaba. Tan solo le hubiera gustado que fuese un buen presentimiento y no uno malo.


	3. Capítulo 3: El perseguidor

**Disclaimer: ****Ni Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 3: El perseguidor

Un cuarto oscuro, un charco rojo en el piso junto con el cuerpo muerto de aquella persona. Una sonrisa de maldad junto al fuego de un cigarrillo prendiéndose y el reflejo de una pistola apuntándole directo al corazón y entonces…

Din-don

Conan despertó de la pesadilla con aquel sonido. Era la segunda vez consecutiva que le pasaba. Es cierto que ya había tenido pesadillas de esta clase pero nunca tan seguidas. Sus presentimientos no hacían nada más que empeorar.

Din-don…

Volvió a sonar aquel sonido que está vez Conan logró identificar como el sonido del timbre. Se fijó en el reloj y eran apenas las seis de la mañana. Bueno, aunque con su pesadilla no hubiese sido muy probable que siguiera durmiendo.

Diiiiiiin-dooon…

*¿Quién podría ser tan temprano? ¿Tal vez el profesor?* Se preguntó Conan. Se puso sus pantuflas, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

¡Din-don-din-don-din-don!

-¡Ya voy! – dijo Conan desesperándose por el ruido mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Cuando finalmente llegó, la abrió y se encontró con…

- ¿Hattori? – se extrañó Conan. Sabía que vendría pero no tan temprano.

- Hola Kudo, ¿Qué tal? – Hattori, tan sonriente como siempre saludó a Conan mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza. - ¿No me digas que te he despertado?

- Sí, lo has hecho. Pero no importa, de todas formas me hubiera despertado.

- ¿Por qué? Apenas son las seis.

- Entonces admites que es temprano y llegaste a esta hora con toda la mala intención de despertarme. – dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

- Eso no es cierto. Tú sabes que vine a ayudarte.

- Ajá. – dijo él en tono incrédulo. – Tú sonrisa te delata, Hattori. Bueno pasa, voy a ver si hay café o algo para hacer. – Conan entró, dejándole el paso libre a Heiji para que pasara. Mientras Conan se dirigía a la cocina para ver si aún había algo de comer que no estuviera vencido, Hattori examinaba la casa con detalle.

- Oye, Kudo, tu casa es enorme. ¡Y la biblioteca no se queda atrás!– dijo fuerte para que lo pudiera escuchar desde la cocina.

- Pues sí. Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que vienes ¿no es cierto?

- Supuse que tendrías la colección de los libros de Holmes y una que otra novela de misterio pero jamás pensé que fueran tantos. – dijo él ignorando la pregunta.

- Ya que mi papá es escritor de misterio solía leer muchas novelas de misterio y bueno, se fueron acumulando. En los estantes de arriba también hay algunos registros de casos en los que mi papá participó. Aunque a diferencia de mí él no lo hacía por ser detective sino para buscar inspiración. – Mientras Conan le contaba, Heiji empezó a hojear algunos libros que aún no había visto. - Creo que ayudó durante una temporada a los policías. ¡Ah! Encontré un poco de café. – Conan puso a preparar la bebida y cuando hubo terminado llevó dos tazas a la biblioteca, donde supuso estaría Heiji.

Confirmó sus sospechas al ver al detective del oeste sentado en un sillón mientras hojeaba un puñado de libros que había seleccionado. Conan puso la taza en la mesita frente a él y luego se sentó en el sillón del lado opuesto a la mesita.

- Empiezo a ver cómo es que entraste en el mundo del misterio. Yo por mi parte, quise ser detective al ver a mi padre resolver casos. – Conan tomó un sorbo del café y comentó:

- Hacia tanto no tomaba un buen café negro para despertarme.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? – dijo Heiji tomando de su taza. – Normalmente, los niños de 7 años no toman café negro, de hecho no toman café del todo.

- Creo que podrías decir que lo que más extraño de mi vida diaria es sentarme a tomar café mientras leo un libro de Holmes. – dijo con tono nostálgico. – Recuerdo que mi papá se sentaba en aquel escritorio mientras escribía sus novelas y yo lo pasaba interrumpiendo cuando le hacía preguntas sobre el significado de alguna palabra de libros que no entendía. Creo que fue por aquella época cuando leí por primera vez los libros de Sherlock Holmes.

- Oye, cuando lo dices en ese tono nostálgico pareciera que tu padre está muerto y tú fueras un abuelito contándole su pasado a sus nietos. – Comentó Heiji tratando de animarlo.

- Aunque en este momento estoy bien lejos de ser un abuelo.

- Bueno, cambiando de tema, - se apresuró a decir Hattori por el camino que empezaba a tomar esa conversación. – Vine aquí para ayudarte a descubrir la identidad de tu perseguidor. Así que ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Encontrarlo no será difícil, él me seguirá a donde vaya.

- ¿Entonces lo acorralamos en algún lugar o algo por el estilo?

- No. Si en realidad es de la Organización sería demasiado arriesgado. Además, me gustaría que el hecho de que nos conocemos se mantuviera en secreto de la Organización. De esa forma es muy probable que se descubra.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso?

- Sí, voy a seguir. Creo que lo más prudente sería que tú lo persiguieras. Si logras ver algunas de sus características y me las dices después, puede que logre identificar si es de la Organización.

- Entiendo. Tomar fotos sería muy arriesgado pero si logro recordar su cara no debería haber problema solo espero que no se dé cuenta que yo lo sigo a él mientras él te sigue a ti.

- Creo que para evitar eso no deberías seguirlo todo el tiempo, solo de vez en cuando.

- Pero si lo pierdo de vista, ¿Cómo voy a encontrarlo después para seguir siguiéndolo? Podrías llamarme pero en ese caso él sospecharía de la razón de tantas llamadas. – Conan lo pensó un rato y luego se le ocurrió:

- Podrías usar las gafas rastreadoras de repuesto. Cuando me tengas que encontrar, solo tienes que buscarme con ellas. De esa forma lo único que tengo que hacer es andar el pin conmigo y si lo escondo entre mi ropa mi perseguidor no debería encontrar nada raro.

- Entonces eso haremos. – Conan buscó las gafas de repuesto que sabía había guardado en algún lado de su casa y cuando las encontró se las dio a Heiji. Luego se alistó y salió camino a la escuela.

Hattori esperó un minuto para salir él también, solo para no levantar sospechas. Sabía la ruta que Conan tomaba para ir a la escuela así que no necesitó las gafas para encontrarlo. Se aseguró de mantener una distancia prudente y esperó a que apareciera el perseguidor.

Aproximadamente a los 5 minutos de caminar, alguien sospechoso salió de un callejón poco después de que pasara Conan. Al darse cuenta que este hombre seguía a Conan, Hattori asumió que él era aquel que estuvo siguiendo a Kudo ayer.

Lo observó cuidadosamente, aunque desde atrás no podía ver mucho. Era un hombre de estatura un poco más alta del promedio y usaba gorra. Lo siguió un rato más pero a unos pocos metros de que Conan llegara a la escuela, Heiji se desvió del camino. Aunque no sin antes notar que el perseguidor, en vez de detenerse al frente de la escuela o en algún lugar cercano siguió con su camino. Tan pronto estuvo seguro de que el perseguidor ya se había ido, Heiji se alejó de él y se fue por el sentido opuesto.

Heiji supuso que sería buena idea decirle a Conan que su perseguidor no lo vigilaba mientras estaba en la escuela, así que le mandó un mensaje informándoselo.

El hecho de que el perseguidor no lo vigilara en la escuela, significaba que no era necesario hacerlo. Ya sea porque no era de su interés, o bien porque lo podía vigilar por otros medios también, como micrófonos. Por supuesto que Hattori no olvidó suprimir esta información en su mensaje a Conan. Él lo recibió antes de entrar a clases y le respondió con un rápido "ok".

Habiendo perdido de vista al perseguidor, Hattori no tenía nada que hacer hasta que Conan saliera de clases. Decidió que no se iba a quedar ahí parado como estúpido y en vez de eso se fue a dar un par de vueltas a la ciudad para perder el tiempo. En el almuerzo, se fue a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida. Se pidió una hamburguesa y se fue a sentar a alguna mesa disponible.

Conan, por su parte, se tranquilizó un poco al saber que su perseguidor no lo vigilaba durante las clases también, aunque no baj por completo la guardia. Trató de actuar de forma más natural posible y evitar las conversaciones al máximo. Al parecer logró engañar con esto a los miembros de la liga juvenil de detectives pero Haibara aún notaba a Conan diferente. Sin embargo pensó que eran solo imaginaciones suyas y lo pasó por alto.

Heiji, quien ya había terminado su hamburguesa se preparaba para irse, cuando entonces recibió una llamada de Kazuha.

- ¿Aló?

- ¡Hattori Heiji! ¿Dónde diablos estás ahora? – Heiji tuvo que separar un poco el celular de su oído.

- Estoy en Tokyo ahora mismo. Y estoy casi seguro de haberte avisado anoche de que vendría.

- No, Heiji, no lo hiciste. – dijo en tono de sarcasmo.

- ¿Ah no? Bueno, al menos tenía la intención de hacerlo. – dijo él para provocar a su amiga. Le encantaba molestarla y ver como se enfurecía.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué estás haciendo en Tokyo? – dijo tratando de conservar la calma. Hattori no sabía que responder. No le podía decir que estaba ayudando a su amigo Kudo a descubrir si aquel que lo persigue es uno de los que encogieron su cuerpo. Y sabía que si le mentía diciendo que estaba ayudando a Kogoro Mouri en algún caso, ella llamaría a Ran y se daría cuenta de la mentira. Tampoco le podía decir que de la noche a la mañana le dieron ganas de venir a Tokyo y se vino inmediatamente. Empezó a sudar frío y al final le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

-… La verdad es que vine a ayudar a Kudo en su caso.

- ¿Eso significa que Kudo está en Tokyo? Tengo que decirle a Ran.

- ¡No! No está en Tokyo, de hecho está muy lejos y por eso me pidió el favor de… buscar los archivos de un viejo caso que tiene guardado en su casa. – La mentira le salió mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque su tono de voz lo delataba.

- Ah, ya veo. – dijo ella tragándose la mentira por completo. – Entonces supongo que ya habrás vuelto para mañana.

- Bueno… - Excelente, ahora tenía que buscar otra excusa para quedarse un par de días más. - … en realidad pensé en aprovechar mi viaje a la capital para visitar un poco el lugar.

- Así que piensas quedarte unos días más ¿eh? – dijo, pero esta vez menos convencida. Mientras Heiji ponía su cerebro a mil para pensar en una mejor excusa. Se dio cuenta que fuera del restaurante, pasaba el perseguidor de Conan. Se fijó en su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya pronto terminarían las clases y que si no salía ya, no llegaría a tiempo.

- Lo siento Kazuha, tengo que colgar. Te llamo después. – Y sin darle oportunidad de decir algo más, colgó y salió corriendo del restaurante. En vez de tomar un desvío y encontrárselo en la escuela de Conan, decidió seguir al hombre.

Ya que el hombre estaba del otro lado de la calle, pudo verlo de perfil. Se dio cuenta de que el perseguidor andaba puestos unos lentes de sol ovalados. Tenía la cara corta, la nariz un poco puntiaguda, la barbilla cuadrada y la mandíbula salida. Y por sobre todo, iba completamente vestido de negro. Sin darse cuenta, se acercó demasiado tratando de encontrar más características del hombre, pero se dio cuenta de ello muy tarde.

Al sentirse observado, el hombre de anteojos se giró. Cuando Hattori se dio cuenta de que el perseguidor estaba girando su cabeza para ver hacia atrás, su reflejo fue desviar su mirada del hombre y dirigirla hacia adelante. Para su suerte, se encontraban en una calle muy transitada y se pudo mesclar con la multitud. Pero el hombre miraba fijamente a la multitud, buscando a aquel que lo observaba. Heiji se apresuró a buscar algún callejón por el que escapar y encontró una a tan solo pocos metros de él. Apenas llegó al pequeño cruce, giró y apenas entró al callejón empezó a correr.

El perseguidor notó la silueta de alguien doblando a un callejón y supo de inmediato que era aquel que lo observaba y corrió tras de él. Heiji pudo escuchar los pasos del hombre de cara corta corriendo tras él así que aceleró el paso. Llegó a un lugar en el que el callejón de dividía en dos y no teniendo tiempo para pensar, se fue por la izquierda.

Al parecer, la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día, ya que el camino que escogió era un camino sin salida.

- ¿Dónde estás rata escurridiza? – escuchó al hombre de negro que lo llamaba, probablemente para saber por cual camino se fue. Si tenía suerte escogía el camino equivocado, pero las probabilidades eran de solo un 50% y ya que ese no ese no era su día de suerte decidió no arriesgarse y empezó a buscar alguna ruta de escape. Intentó escalar el muro con un tubo más o menos grueso que estaba fijado a la pared.

- ¡No podrás escapar de mí! – le siguió gritando el hombre. Heiji, quien se asustó por el llamado del hombre resbaló e hizo caer uno de los tantos botes de basura que se encontraba al lado suyo.

- Por ahí. – se dijo el hombre. Heiji se apresuró a escalar el muro y luego tirarse para llegar al otro lado. Pero como todos sabemos, ese definitivamente no era el día de suerte de Heiji. Del otro lado del muro solo había un angosto camino entre dos edificios de no más de medio metro de anchura, lleno de cajas de cartón y bolsas de basura que podrían causar mucho ruido si se caían. Y era seguro que si quería pasar por ese angosto camino botaría al menos la mitad de todas las cajas en frente suyo. Así que decidió quedarse ahí y cruzar los dedos por que el hombre no se diera cuenta.

Escuchó como se acercaban los pasos del perseguidor hasta llegar al otro lado del muro. El corazón le latía a mil por hora.

- Sé que estas por aquí escondido, rata inmunda. – dijo mientras empezó a patear todas las cajas y basureros, buscando el escondite de Heiji. – No vale la pena esconderse, solo estás alargando innecesariamente tu vida. – Hattori podía escuchar sus latidos sonar uno por uno y sin darse cuenta, empezó a aguantar la respiración por temor a que lo escucharan.

– Te prometo que si sales ya y me dices por qué me seguías, será una muerta rápida y sin dolor. – Heiji pudo escuchar como le quitaba el seguro a lo que imaginó sería una pistola, y se preocupó más. Cuando terminó de patear toda la basura a su alrededor, el hombre supo que Heiji había cruzado el muro. Hattori escuchó como la mano del hombre de negro agarraba el tubo, listo para subir.

– Ya no tienes escapatoria. – Heiji se preparó, listo para salir corriendo en el momento que escuchara el pie del hombre ponerse en el muro para subirlo. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, preparándose para lo peor. Y en ese momento…

Bzzzzz…Bzzzzz

Se escucha el sonido de un celular sonando en modo silencio. El perseguidor suelta la mano del tubo y contesta el celular. Heiji agudizó el oído para tratar de escuchar la conversación, aunque solo logró escuchar lo que decía el perseguidor:

- ¿Aló?

- ¿Gin? – Hattori reconoció al instante el nombre del alto, pelo largo y rubio, uno de los principales miembros de la Organización. En ese momento no tuvo duda de que aquel que lo seguía era miembro de la Organización de Negro.

- Lo estoy siguiendo, como se me ordenó. Pero sentí a alguien persiguiéndome y ahora mismo estoy buscándolo. … ¿Qué? Pero… De acuerdo. – Hattori escuchó al hombre colgar seguidos de sus pasos alejándose.

No fue hasta que ya no pudo escuchar más los pasos del hombre que soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y pudo volver a respirar. Calló sentado al piso y se quedó en esa posición hasta que sus latidos pudieron retomar su ritmo normal. *Al parecer, no tengo tan mala suerte*, pensó.

Luego se levantó y salió de ese callejón. Regresó a la calle principal y ahí utilizó las gafas rastreadoras para saber dónde estaba Conan.

Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba el hombre que perseguía a Conan. Probablemente tendría que ver algo con la llamada. Tal vez se le ordenó la retirada, lo que no sabía era la razón. Le mandó un mensaje a Conan diciéndole que era seguro volver a su casa, que ya nadie lo perseguía. Este no se molestó en responder el mensaje y se dirigió directo a su casa. Solo por precaución Heiji lo siguió de lejos y entró a la casa un minuto luego de que entrara Conan. Ahora tenía que contarle su "aventura".

**Y así termina el capítulo 3 de El Fin. Dejen Reviews y díganme que les pareció.**


	4. Capítulo 4: El tiempo se acabó

**Disclaimer: ****Detective Conan y sus personajes le pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.**

Capítulo 4: El tiempo se acabó

Conan estaba pensando, sentado en el sillón, esperando a que llegara Hattori.

*Esto es muy raro. Es cierto que ayer el perseguidor no me siguió hasta llegar a mi casa, pero sí estuvo vigilándome hasta que oscureciera. Entonces, ¿por qué Hattori me mandó un mensaje diciendo que ya no era seguido? * En ese momento escuchó como se abría la puerta principal y cuando dirigió la mirada hacia esa dirección, se encontró con un Heiji empapado en sudor.

- ¡Hattori! ¿Qué sucedió?

- Me descuidé un poco.

-¿Cómo que te descuidaste?

- Me acerqué más de la cuenta, y se dio cuenta de que lo perseguía.

- ¿Te vio? – preguntó él muy preocupado.

- No, logré escaparme por los pelos. – Heiji se fue a sentar frente a Conan. Él suspiró aliviado, pero luego lo vio con una mirada muy enojada.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado si él te hubiera visto?

- Bueno, bueno, no te enojes porque fue gracias a eso que descubrí la identidad de ese tipo.

- Supongo que sí es uno de ellos. – dijo él y repentinamente el ambiente se puso serio. Hattori solamente asintió.

- Antes de que se diera cuenta del lugar donde me escondía, el perseguidor recibió una llamada. Escuché como le decía "Gin" a la persona del otro lado de la línea. – A Conan se le cambió la mirada con solo escuchar ese nombre clave. Pero no una mirada de miedo, sino una mirada de profundo odio por aquel que arruinó su vida.

- No hay duda, ese hombre es un miembro de la Organización. ¿Recuerdas cómo era? – le preguntó Conan.

- Sí. Aparte del hecho de que iba completamente vestido de negro, resaltaba su mandíbula salida y barbilla cuadrada. La nariz era un poco puntiaguda. No pude ver sus ojos ya que usaba anteojos de sol ovalados, pero sé que su altura era más alta del promedio. Diría que la edad era de unos 35 a 40 años, pero no lo puedo decir con total seguridad.

- ¿Qué hay del pelo? – le preguntó mientras Conan anotaba todo lo que le decía Heiji en el cuaderno de apuntes que compró el día anterior.

- Déjame pensar… Estaba usando una gorra y ya que no pude ver el pelo probablemente lo tenga muy corto o sea calvo.

- Ya veo. – Conan terminó de apuntar, cerró el cuaderno y siguió hablando con Heiji. – Esa descripción no es de algún miembro que conozca, aunque es normal. Si es un miembro al que se le asignó la tarea de "perseguidor" debe de ser alguien de bajo rango.

- Claro. El gran Kudo Shinichi solo conoce a gente de su mismo nivel. – le dijo molestándolo.

- Por cierto – decidió ignorar el comentario. - ¿Por qué es que el perseguidor dejó de seguirme?

- En realidad yo tampoco estoy muy seguro. Pero después de la llamada dejó de buscarme. Tal vez le dieron la orden de retirada, aunque no sé por qué.

- ¿Recuerdas exactamente lo que dijo el perseguidor en la llamada?

- Creo que fue algo como. "Aló. ¿Gin? Sí estoy haciendo lo que se me ordeno, pero alguien me estaba siguiendo así que lo estoy buscando. ¿Qué? Pero. De acuerdo." – Cuando terminó de decir lo que recordaba, Hattori entendió lo que pasó. Y a juzgar por la cara de su amigo, él también lo había entendido.

- Parece que te diste cuenta. – dijo Conan. Heiji asintió. Antes estaba muy asustado, pero ahora que lo repetía más tranquilamente, pudo entenderlo todo.

- La misión de ese tipo era la de confirmar tu identidad y supo que alguien lo estaba persiguiendo. Eso es porque su objetivo, que en este caso serías tú, se dio cuenta que es perseguido y le pidió ayuda a alguien…

-… Gin se dio cuenta de esto. – continuó Conan. – Por desgracia, él es inteligente. Sabe que un niño normal le diría a sus padres y se asustaría, no le pediría a alguien más que siguiera a su perseguidor. Solo necesitaban una pequeña pista, cualquiera, para estar seguros de mi identidad. – Conan, enfurecido consigo mismo, apretaba fuertemente sus puños. – Y yo se las di. En este preciso momento, Esa Persona ya debe de haberse enterado de mi verdadera identidad. Y por si fuera poco, también se darán cuenta que el APTX 4869 no siempre mata, sino que encoje.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó Heiji, entendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

- El tiempo se acabó. En cualquier momento vendrán por mi vida y no tardaran en descubrir a Haibara tampoco. Ha llegado la hora de un enfrentamiento directo.

-Oye, oye. ¿Qué no eres tú el que me dice que no haga cosas tan imprudentes? Aún no encuentras ninguna prueba definitiva de su existencia ¿o me equivoco? Sin el apoyo de la policía ¿qué planeas hacer tú solo contra toda la Organización de Negro? No bromees con esas cosas. – Pero los ojos de Conan eran serios, sin una pisca de vacilación.

- No sé qué voy a hacer exactamente. Pero desde hace unos días que tenía el presentimiento de que esto pasaría así que hice algunos preparativos. Y no te preocupes, no estoy completamente solo. El FBI también está conmigo. – Hattori miró fijamente a Conan tratando de decirle que no lo hiciera, que esperara un poco más. Pero en sus ojos no vio vacilación alguna. Suspiró a modo de derrota y le dijo:

- Si no te vas a detener, entonces iré conti-

- No – le dijo Conan sin dejarlo terminar. – Es demasiado peligroso y esta vez hablo en serio cuando digo que no me ayudarás en este caso. Tú no estás involucrado con ellos y tienes la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal. No voy a dejar que por mi culpa te conviertas también en uno de sus objetivos.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que no voy a cambiar de opinión. Si digo que voy, es que voy.

Conan sabía que Hattori era una persona terca. Por lo tanto, cuando se le metía una idea es la cabeza era imposible de sacársela. Pero hasta aquí llega la ayuda de Heiji, involucrarlo más sería peligroso. El pequeño detective pensó rápidamente en un plan para que Hattori se fuera y lo puso en práctica. Puso cara de ser derrotado por la determinación de Heiji y dijo:

- Entonces, supongo que contaré contigo de aquí en adelante.

- Lo quieras o no.

- En ese caso, te pediré que me ayudes a terminar los preparativos.

- ¿Qué ocupas?

- No importa cuál sea el resultado de este encuentro, cuando todo termine "Edogawa Conan" ya no existirá. Ya sea porque esté muerto o porque haya recuperado mi verdadera forma. – Heiji solo asintió para decirle que escuchaba y que continuara. – Así es que antes de irme, necesito hacer que el niño "Edogawa Conan" desaparezca.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

- Ya que desde un principio no existieron registros civiles de mi existencia, el único lugar formal en el que se puede encontrar registros de Edogawa Conan sería la escuela. Necesitaré tu ayuda para eso. Solo tienes que llamar por teléfono y decir que seré transferido al extranjero, ya que mis padres regresaron y ahora me iré con ellos.

- Entiendo. Pero eso solo hará desaparecer los papeles, ¿qué planeas hacer con todos los que te conocen?

- Lo siento por ellos, pero mañana al amanecer simplemente se enterarán de que fui transferido.

- Eso sería muy arriesgado. Podrían sospechar la razón de tu partida. Además, no puedes simplemente desaparecer. Pienso que por lo menos deberías decirle a Ran que serás transferido al extranjero.

- No puedo decirles nada a los niños ya que armarían un gran alboroto. Pero tienes razón en que debo de decirle algo a Ran antes de irme. De lo contrario pensarán que me pasó algo. Sin embargo, no creo que me crea si solo voy y se lo digo. Tendría que estar mi padre o mi madre por lo menos. Además, es arriesgado que salga de esta casa.

- ¿Qué tal si me disfrazo de un señor viejo y finjo ser tu padre?

- No, se daría cuenta por tu acento. – Shinichi lo pensó un rato pero al final dijo: - No tiene sentido quedarse aquí sin hacer nada, por ahora hagamos lo que podamos. Hattori, te encargó lo de la escuela.

- ¡Puedes contar conmigo! – Hattori se levantó y se dirigió a la escuela de Conan para cumplir con lo que se le pidió.

Mientras tanto, Conan tomó su celular y marcó el número de Jodie-sensei. Era absolutamente necesario que el FBI estuviera informado.

- ¿Aló?

- Jodie-sensei, es Conan.

- Conan, ¿sucedió algo?

- La verdad es que estoy en un gran aprieto. Al parecer, _ellos_ ya descubrieron mi identidad.

- ¿Qué? No me digas que fue por ir solo al cuartel general.

- No. Al parecer se dieron cuenta por otras fuentes. Ellos solo ocupaban una comprobación y en un descuido, yo se las di.

- ¿Estás siendo perseguido por ellos?

- No ahora, pero sé que en cualquier momento romperán esa puerta y vendrán por mí.

- ¿Qué esperas entonces? Escapa.

- No puedo hacer eso sin antes terminar los preparativos.

- ¿Qué preparativos? Tu vida peligra, por si no te das cuenta. – le dice con un tono sarcástico.

- No puedo desaparecer sin más, levantaría sospechas y en el peor de los casos gente inocente se vería envuelta. – Conan escuchó el suspiro del otro lado de la línea

- Puedes contar con nosotros, de todas formas estábamos planeando hacer un ataque a la Organización ahora que conocemos su base. Así que, ¿en qué consisten esos preparativos tuyos?

- Hattori me está ayudando con los papeles de la escuela, el único problema es Ran. No puedo irme sin decirle nada.

- ¿Y qué tienes planeado hacer?

- El plan es decirle, tanto a la escuela como a Ran, que seré transferido mañana mismo a una escuela en el extranjero ya que mis padres regresaron a Japón para que me vaya con ellos. Pero Ran no creerá esto si un niño de siete años va y se lo dice.

- Entiendo. Necesitas que alguien se haga pasar por alguno de tus padres.

- Exactamente, pero Ran ya conoció a la madre de "Edogawa Conan" que fue el mi verdadera madre disfrazada, así que tendría que ser el padre.

- ¿Y qué tal si James se hace pasar por él?

- ¿Eh? – dijo incrédulo.

- Es una buena idea. Y si preguntan por el acento extranjero simplemente les dice que se le pegó de tanto viajar.

- Podría funcionar. Pero ¿James está de acuerdo? Digo, su trabajo en Japón es la de detener a la Organización, no proteger a una de sus víctimas. – En ese momento escuchó como alguien más tomaba el teléfono del otro lado de la línea.

- No te preocupes, el FBI te dará todo su apoyo. A fin de cuentas nos has ayudado numerosas veces, así que solo te estaremos devolviendo el favor. – dijo James quien al parecer escuchó toda la conversación. – Dime dónde estás y vamos ahora mismo a ver a Ran-san, el tiempo es oro cuando eres uno de sus objetivos.

- De acuerdo.

Shinichi les dio la dirección de su casa y ellos le dijeron que estarían ahí en menos de 20 minutos. Tiempo que Conan usó para alistarse, grabar un vídeo que usaría más tarde y hacer una llamada.

Llegaron en el tiempo acordado. Conan tomó una maleta que alistó previamente donde guardó ropa, el cuaderno de notas y el disco con el video que acababa de grabar. Se subió al auto y se dirigieron a la agencia de detectives.

**Este capítulo me quedó corto en comparación al anterior pero prometo compensarlo en el próximo capítulo. Dejen un review y díganme qué les pareció el capítulo. **

**Agradecimientos a KaitoxAoko Forever, a olcrian y todos los demás que siguen leyendo El Fin. Les prometo más acción en los próximos capítulos. **

**Hasta la próxima semana. **


	5. Capítulo 5: La última vez

**Disclaimer: Como todos saben, ni Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 5: La última vez

De camino a la agencia, Conan practicó un poco con James lo que dirían al llegar. En el carro iba también Jodie-sensei quien daba opiniones sobre sus diálogos de vez en cuando. Una vez llegaron, Conan se puso un abrigo tratando de ocultar su cara lo mayor posible. James y Conan se bajaron del carro mientras Jodie los esperaba.

Ambos entraron y subieron a la oficina, Conan por delante y James por detrás. Kogoro estaba ebrio como de costumbre pero al ver a James entrar creyó que se trataba de un cliente y se arregló lo más que pudo. Se acercó a Conan y le dijo en voz baja:

- Oye mocoso, avísame si vas a traer un cliente para alistarme.

- No es un cliente, es alguien que quiero que conozcan. Se trata de algo importante así que llamaré a Ran-neechan. – Le respondió Conan en voz alta y con su tono infantil. Fue a buscar a Ran al piso de arriba y le dijo que viniera a la oficina. Una vez todos reunidos, James habló:

- Buenas tardes a los dos, mi nombre es Edogawa James – ambos decidieron anteriormente que no había razón para escoger un nombre diferente, así que solo se cambió el apellido. – Soy el padre de este niño. – dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza, acariciándolo.

- Papá, no hagas eso, es vergonzoso. – dijo Conan actuando. Ran y Kogoro se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. Al fin se mostraba el padre del niño que dejaron prácticamente tirado.

- Yo soy Kogoro Mouri y esta es mi hija, Ran.

- Conan me ha contado mucho acerca de ustedes. – dijo mientras les estrechaba la mano a modo de saludo.

- James-san, siéntese por favor. ¿Le ofrezco una taza de té? – dijo Ran ya que estaban todos de pie.

- No es necesario, ya que nos iremos pronto. – le dijo él respetuosamente rechazando la oferta.

- ¿Nos? – preguntó Kogoro.

- Así es. Este niño y yo. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi hijo, pese que está en una etapa crítica en su desarrollo. Mi esposa y yo discutimos esto y decidimos que Conan vendrá con nosotros a Estados Unidos. Ahí podremos vivir todos felices en familia. – Tanto Ran como Kogoro quedaron impactados por la declaración. Ambos sabían, sobre todo Ran, que el día en que Conan se fuera llegaría. A fin de cuentas, él no es el hermano menor de Ran, ni el hijo de Kogoro. Es solo un niño que por diversas razones se quedó durante un tiempo en la agencia de detectives. Pero durante ese tiempo se formaron lazos, y esto hizo realmente impactante recibir una noticia tan repentina. Kogoro rompió el silencio diciendo:

- ¿Cuándo es que se van?

- Hoy mismo. El vuelo saldrá pronto así que tenemos que apresurarnos a llegar al aeropuerto. Solo vinimos a empacar un poco de ropa de mi hijo y a despedirnos.

- N-no puede ser, es demasiado rápido. Quédense aunque sea un día más en Japón, así por lo menos podremos hacerle una fiesta de despedida a Conan. – decía Ran tratando por todos los medios que Conan se quedara un poco más.

- Me temo que eso no será posible, los boletos ya están comprados.

- E-entiendo. – dijo Ran. Dirigió su mirada al piso y dijo. – Entonces iré arriba a empacar las cosas de Conan.

- Yo te acompaño. – dijo Conan. Y los dos se fueron para arriba. Mientras Conan y Ran empacaban, James se quedó hablando con Kogoro.

- ¿A qué se debe tan repentina decisión?

- Han pasado muchas cosas, sabe. – dijo refiriéndose en parte a la mentira, en parte a la verdad. – Pero mi esposa y yo llegamos a la decisión de que queremos que nuestro hijo esté con nosotros. No crea usted que yo no sé que él ha hecho muchas amistades aquí en Japón, pero tanto mi esposa como yo extrañamos a nuestro hijo. Cuando sea más grande, él definitivamente regresará y se volverá a encontrar con todos los amigos que hizo, estoy seguro. Espero que comprenda nuestra decisión. – Kogoro suspira.

- Entiendo cuanto puede llegar a amar un padre a sus hijos y aunque creo que no hace lo correcto al llevárselo de forma tan repentina, su decisión es comprensible. – dice en un tono en el que admitía la derrota. No teniendo nada con lo que argumentar, decidió hablar de un tema más casual. - ¿Y a qué se dedica usted?, señor James.

- Yo trabajo en una compañía de exportaciones. Es debido a este trabajo que tuvimos que irnos a Estados Unidos.

- Se puede notar en su acento que han pasado un largo tiempo en el extranjero.

- Sí, así es. – James y Kogoro siguieron hablando. Por suerte, todas las preguntas que le hizo Kogoro fueron las mismas que James ensayó con Conan.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba, Ran y Conan estaban empacando un poco de ropa en la misma maleta que Conan se llevó de su casa.

El pequeño detective se tomó su tiempo para ver la habitación donde se había quedado durante casi un año y medio. Era la misma habitación en la que dormía Kogoro y en la que cada noche tenía que tratar de dormir con gigantescos ronquidos. ¿Cuántas veces habrá pensado en poder dormir en su casa, sin aquellos ronquidos? Y sin embargo, en ese momento no le hubiera molestado escuchar esos ronquidos el resto de su vida con tal de quedarse un poco más.

Salió de la habitación para traer su cepillo de dientes. Acomodó el banquito por la que sería su última vez para alcanzar el cepillo. Se miró en el espejo y vio aquel rostro infantil que usaba anteojos aunque no los necesitaba. Después de tanto tiempo, ya se había acostumbrado a ver ese reflejo en el espejo. Cogió el cepillo y se bajó del banquito.

Regresando al cuarto de Kogoro, donde Ran aún empacaba la ropa, pudo asomarse una última vez por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Ran.

Pudo ver por la pequeña apertura, la foto que se tomaron ambos en Tropical Land. Una foto en la que él no era Conan, era Shinichi. Esa es la foto del día en que todo cambió. El día en que Shinichi tuvo que desaparecer. No recordaba cuantas veces había visto a Ran llorando mientras abrazaba esa foto. Y si había algo que Conan odiaba de sí mismo, era ser la causa de tantas lágrimas derramadas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que su vida como un niño de 7 años se terminaba, lo quisiera o no. Aunque fuera cierto que extrañaría su vida de niño, esa vida ya no podía seguir. No solo porque la Organización descubrió la identidad de Conan, sino también porque él sabía que no iba a soportar un solo día más ser la causa de esas lágrimas. Además, le había prometido a Ran que pronto regresaría. *Le pondré fin a todo esto. Y cuando termine, remplazaré todas esas lágrimas por sonrisas. Te lo prometo, Ran. *

Al rato, se pudo escuchar como bajaban Conan y Ran de las escaleras con una pequeña maleta donde estaba guardada la ropa de Conan. James se acercó a su "hijo" que estaba en la entrada de la oficina y quedaron ellos dos de frente a Ran y Kogoro.

- Supongo que este es el adiós.- dijo Ran quien claramente aguantaba las lágrimas. Conan soltó su maleta y abrazó a Ran quien se agachó y le correspondió el abrazo. Después de este gesto, Ran no pudo contener más las lágrimas y empezó a llorar.

– Te voy a extrañar mucho Conan-kun

- Yo también, Ran-neechan.

- Nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad? – Conan no respondió inmediatamente. Solo siguió abrazando a Ran con el pensamiento de que esa podría ser la última vez que la vería. Pero eliminó ese pensamiento al instante.

- Definitivamente, nos volveremos a ver. – dijo determinado a cumplir con su palabra. Se abrazaron un rato más y luego Conan se dirigió a Kogoro.

- Cuídate mocoso y asegúrate de no molestar mucho a tu padre con su trabajo.- dijo mientras recordaba todas las veces en que Conan se metió en "su" investigación.

- Tú también, ojisan. Un consejo para tus futuras investigaciones: fíjate en todos los detalles, también en los que parezcan no tener importancia. – Kogoro solo asintió, sin darse cuenta que estaba escuchando el consejo de un niño de 7 años.

- Bueno, adiós Ran-neechan, ojisan.

James también dijo unas palabras de despedida. Luego de que Conan saliera de la oficina, James cerró la puerta tras de él y los dos salieron del edificio para montarse de nuevo al carro donde los esperaba Jodie-sensei.

Una vez en el carro, Jodie-sensei arrancó y se pusieron en marcha.

Conan recibió un mensaje de Heiji diciéndole que se las arregló para cumplir con su parte. Conan no le respondió, ya que hasta aquí llegaba el papel de Heiji. Él no iba a permitir que su mejor amigo siguiera ayudándolo en un caso tan peligroso.

De repente recordó que Hattori aún tenía las gafas rastreadoras, y él aún tenía el pin. Sacó de su bolso un lapicero y escribió unas palabras en el pin. Se aseguró de limpiar bien sus huellas digitales con su pañuelo, abrió la ventana y tiró el pin lo más lejos que pudo. Ahora ya no tendría que preocuparse por Heiji.

Ahora que la Organización de Negro tenía sus huellas digitales, Conan debía de ser muy cuidadoso con lo que tocara. Por eso sacó de su maleta unos guantes de tela café que se llevó anteriormente de su casa y se los puso.

- Supongo que con esto ya terminaste tus preparativos, ¿no? – le dijo Jodie-sensei una vez que se hubieran alejado lo suficiente de la agencia, solo por si acaso.

- No, aún tengo algo más que hacer. – Conan consultó la hora en su reloj y al ver que ya eran alrededor de las 4:30, le dijo a Jodie:

- ¿Me puedes llevar a la cafetería que está al lado del parque? Ahí me encontraré con la última persona con quien necesito hablar.

- Por supuesto.

- Gracias.

En el camino, Conan se alistó para encontrarse con la última persona. Ya que su encuentro sería en un lugar público, decidió aprovechar el clima frío y ponerse un abrigo y un gorro. Así trataría de ocultar su rostro lo más posible. También sacó la libreta de apuntes y el disco y se los guardo dentro de su abrigo. Llegaron a la cafetería poco antes de las 5, hora en la que Conan se reuniría con la última persona.

Antes de bajarse del carro, Conan se aseguró de que no hubiera personas sospechosas en los alrededores. Luego de ver que no fuera el caso, se dirigió directo a la cafetería. Se sentó en el asiento más al fondo y esperó a que llegara la persona.

Luego de esperar unos dos minutos, vio entrar por la puerta a quien esperaba: el oficial Takagi. Este vio todo el lugar y cuando encontró a Conan, se dirigió al asiento donde estaba y se sentó.

- Hola Conan-kun. ¿Qué sucede que es tan urgente como para necesitar decírmelo en persona?

- Oficial Takagi, - dijo con un tono para nada infantil, al contrario, fue con la voz más seria que Takagi jamás escuchó de Conan. Con solo pronunciar su nombre, sabía de la seriedad del asunto. – Antes que nada, quisiera que todo lo que le voy a decir en este momento y que el hecho de que nos hayamos encontrado hoy sea un secreto entre usted y yo.

- De acuerdo. – le respondió él con la debida seriedad.

- No tengo mucho tiempo así que no me interrumpa hasta que termine, por favor – Takagi solo asintió. - Ahora mismo voy a enfrentarme a un caso del que es muy posible que no salga vivo. – Takagi estuvo a punto de hablar pero al ver la mirada de Conan, se detuvo. – Si lo que va a decir es que debería decírselo a la policía, le respondo que eso es algo que no puedo hacer. Sin embargo… - entonces sacó de su abrigo el cuaderno de apuntes y lo puso en la mesa. Era completamente negro y se podía notar sin abrirlo que todas sus páginas estaban usadas. – ...este caso no es como cualquier otro. Llevo investigándolo casi año y medio. - *Año y medio… eso es más o menos cuando apareció Conan por primera vez* - Y en ese año y medio he logrado descubrir muchas cosas. Por seguridad, estos descubrimientos son algo que nunca mencioné a nadie y solo yo conozco. Por eso, si algo me llegara a pasar, todos los descubrimientos serán en vano y este año y medio se irían a la basura. Por eso he escrito en esta libreta absolutamente todo lo que sé de este caso. Si algo me llegara a pasar, y repito, SOLO si algo me llegara pasar, quiero que abra esa libreta y lea su contenido. Cuando eso suceda, cuando lea lo que esta libreta contiene, su vida peligrará sin duda alguna. Pero si la policía está investigando un caso y usted no está solo entonces puede que logren hacer algo. No deje que absolutamente nadie sepa de la existencia de esta libreta. Confío en usted para mantener el secreto. – Takagi tomó la libreta y la guardó en su propio abrigo.

- Confía en mí, Conan-kun. Mantendré el secreto y me lo llevaré a la tumba si es necesario.

Takagi siempre supo que Conan no era un niño como los demás. Él siempre se daba cuenta de esos detalles que nadie notaba y sabía demasiadas cosas para ser un niño. Takagi lo observaba en los casos, veía como él también examinaba las pistas y trataba de unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas para resolver el misterio. Para él, Conan no era un niño de siete años suertudo que miraba mucha televisión. La persona sentada al frente suyo era un igual. Pero un igual rodeado de misterios. Conan sonrió al ver que escogió a la persona correcta para confiarle la libreta.

- Hay otro favor que me gustaría pedirle.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Esta vez Conan saca el disco que tenía guardado y lo pone en la mesa.

- Si realmente llegara a morir… – lo dijo en un tono tan sincero, que a Takagi le pareció que la persona enfrente de él ya estaba preparada para recibir a la muerte. - … Por favor, dele este disco a Ran. Me gustaría que la policía no lo viera, ya que es algo personal. De todas formas, no encontraran nada que no esté apuntado en esa libreta. – Por el leve sonrojo que se formó en el rostro, no de un niño de siete años, sino en el de aquella persona misteriosa a quien consideraba como un igual, Takagi entendió la situación. Esta vez guardó el disco en su abrigo y dijo:

- No te preocupes, me encargaré de que solo Ran-san vea este video.

- Gracias. – Conan sonrió, una de las sonrisas más sinceras de una persona y también de las más tristes. Se levantó de su asiento y viendo a Takagi a los ojos le dijo:

- Muchas gracias. Por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Después de decir eso, Conan se dirigió a la salida. En el momento en que lo escuchó decir esto, Takagi sintió como si aquellas palabras fueran las últimas que escucharía a Conan decir. Por eso se levantó inmediatamente y le dijo:

- Estaré esperando a que regreses. Cuando lo hagas, tú mismo me dirás el contenido de la libreta y tú mismo le dirás a Ran el contenido de este disco. ¿Me escuchaste? Tienes que regresar.

Conan no contestó, no volvió a ver, no se detuvo siquiera. Solo alzó su mano y se despidió de Takagi quien lo miró cuidadosamente y pudo ver como se quitó y guardó sus anteojos que tanto lo caracterizaban y luego abandonó el local y siguió viendo hasta que estuvo fuera del rango de su vista.

Y aquella fue la última vez que alguien vio a Edogawa Conan.

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? La verdad, cuando empecé a imaginar esta historia la empecé desde este capítulo. Es por eso que la forma en que Haibara descubrió el lugar de la base de la Organización es tan rara. No sabía que poner hasta que se me vino la idea después de ver la película 13. Sobre la última parte, cuando Conan se quita los anteojos lo puse como algo simbólico ya que Conan los usaba para ocultar su verdadera identidad. Por eso, ahora que se los quita es como para decir que Conan ya no existe. No sé si se entiende...**

**De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo El Fin. ¡Dejen reviews!**


	6. Capítulo 6: La noticia

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan no me pertenece. Ni la serie ni sus personajes. **

Capítulo 6: La noticia

La luz del sol entra por las cortinas de una fría mañana de octubre. Ese típico clima con el que te gustaría pasar todo el día acostado bajo tus cobijas calientitas. Pero eso no era posible ya que era miércoles, y los miércoles había que levantarse temprano para ir al colegio. Y entonces empieza la monótona rutina de Mouri Ran: levantarse, ir a lavarse la cara, ponerse el uniforme e ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Pero en esta rutina, había algo que faltaba. _Alguien_ faltaba. No estaba aquel niño alegre que la esperaba sentado en la mesa y hablaba con ella mientras cocinaba. Hacía falta aquel a quien mandaba a despertar a su perezoso padre quien probablemente tendría resaca de nuevo. Hacía falta Conan. Después de terminar el desayuno y poner la mesa, Ran fue a despertar a su padre:

- Papá, despierta. El desayuno está listo. – dijo mientras lo sacudía un poco.

- Hmm… mi cabeza… - decía mientras despertaba con resaca, para variar. – Conan, tráeme un vaso de agua.

- Aquí tienes un vaso de agua, papá. – dijo mientras le daba uno que ya había traído imaginándose la situación.

Cuando Kogoro escuchó la voz de su hija y no la del niño, recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. Volvió a ver al lado de su cama, pero no había ningún futón. Se incorporó en la cama y tomó un trago del vaso de agua. Luego se dirigió a la mesa donde comió un silencioso desayuno con su hija quien después se fue al colegio, pero esta vez, sola.

En la escuela Teitan, todos los niños llegaban bien abrigados. Entraban a su respectiva clase y se ponían a hablar entre ellos mientras esperaban a que sonara la campana y llegara la maestra. Pero un grupo de niños, mejor conocidos como la Liga Juvenil de Detectives, notaba la ausencia de uno de sus miembros.

- Qué raro que Conan-kun aún no haya llegado. – dijo en voz alta Ayumi el pensamiento que tenían todos en mente.

- Sí, normalmente es de los primeros en llegar. – mencionó Genta.

- A lo mejor se enfermó. – Mitsuhiko dio la explicación más probable.

- Entonces lo iremos a visitar cuando terminen las clases. – sugirió Ayumi.

- ¡Sí! – dijeron todos animadamente.

- ¿Por qué tanta emoción? – pregunta Haibara quien acababa de llegar.

- Buenos días, Ai-chan. – le dijo Ayumi.

- Buenos días. ¿Y bien, me van a decir a que se debe tanto escándalo? – Haibara no se molestaba en disimular un comportamiento de niño como lo hacía Conan, simplemente hablaba como lo había hecho toda su vida.

- Es que Conan-kun no ha llegado. – explicó Genta.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo veo por ningún lado. – dijo Haibara.

- Creemos que podría estar enfermo así que decidimos ir a visitarlo después de clases. – terminó de explicar Mitsuhiko. Todos asintieron a esta afirmación. Pero Haibara lo encontraba raro, ya que la última vez que lo vio parecía estar en perfectas condiciones aunque ciertamente su conducta no era la de siempre, se le notaba muy precavido. Pero después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta que estaban en la época del año en que todo el mundo se enferma y que Conan probablemente se contagió.

Din-don-dan-don… (Sonido de la campana japonesa)

La campana interrumpió los pensamientos de Haibara. La profesora entró ordenando a los estudiantes que se fueran a sentar a sus lugares y que hicieran silencio por que la clase ya empezaba.

- Buenos días alumnos.

- Buenos días profesora. – respondieron todos al unísono

- Les tengo una noticia importante.

- ¿Vamos a hacer una salida escolar? – preguntó un alumno emocionado.

- No, no se trata de eso. – respondió la profesora.

- ¿Nos van a dar a todos un helado por portarnos bien? – dijo Genta emocionado.

- No Genta, no les daremos helados. – se pudo escuchar como Genta suspiraba desilusionado y la clase entera se reía.

- Alumnos, silencio. – dijo la profesora tratando de poner orden en la clase. – No se trata de ninguna salida ni de ningún premio por su comportamiento. Es para informarles que ayer, su compañero Edogawa Conan fue transferido a una escuela en el extranjero.

- ¡¿Qué?! – se escuchó el grito de los niños detectives junto a un rostro de sorpresa de Haibara.

- ¿Conan se fue de Japón? ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Genta.

- Se fue ayer en la tarde, al parecer su padre lo vino a buscar para que se fuera junto a él a Estados Unidos.

- P-pero si ayer él vino a clases como un día cualquiera, no puede ser que se haya ido así sin ni siquiera despedirse. – decía Ayumi.

- Así es, si se va a ir debería de despedirse primero de nosotros. – apoyó Mitsuhiko.

- Cálmense chicos, sé que es una noticia muy repentina para todos, yo también estoy sorprendida, pero no es algo que podamos cambiar. Conan ya se fue, así que en vez de enojarse con él, mejor deséenle buena suerte en su viaje.

Los niños no respondieron, estaban muy deprimidos por la noticia. Pero Haibara no estaba deprimida, estaba sorprendida y hasta asustada. No había forma de que Conan dejara el país sin más, eso es definitivamente una mentira. Algo le debió haber pasado para que se saliera de la escuela y si era algo tan grave, solo se podía tratar de algo en lo que _ellos_ estuvieran involucrados.

Apenas sonó la campana para el almuerzo, Haibara salió de la clase y marcó el número de teléfono del profesor. Apenas contestó, Haibara le dijo:

- Profesor, es Haibara. ¿Sabe si algo le pasó a Kudo-kun?

- ¿A Shinichi? – El profesor recordó la llamada que había recibido hace dos días, y aunque también recordó el favor de Conan de no contárselo a Haibara para que no se preocupara, Agasa supuso que se preocuparía más si no le decía nada, así que le contó a medias lo sucedido. – Ahora que lo dices, él me llamó hace dos noches.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

- Dijo que si llamaba Ran-kun, le dijera que él se estaba quedando en mi casa, aunque en realidad estaba en su propia casa.

- ¿Y recuerda que haya dicho algo raro o hablado en un tono extraño?

- Mmm… Creo que sonaba un poco diferente. Pero, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas, Ai-kun?

- Es que en la escuela han dicho que Conan ha sido transferido al extranjero. – El profesor no tardó en llegar a la misma conclusión a la que había llegado Haibara cuando recibió la noticia.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Le pasó algo malo? – preguntó el profesor, preocupado por Conan.

- ¡No lo sé! Por eso lo llamaba, para ver si usted sabía algo.

- No tengo idea. Espera un segundo, llamaré a Ran-kun a ver si sabe algo.

- De acuerdo, llámeme si se entera de algo.

- Está bien. – Y el profesor colgó el teléfono.

Haibara entró de nuevo a la clase y se sentó con los niños detectives a almorzar. Todos estaban deprimidos por la ausencia de Conan, así que casi no hablaron entre ellos.

Haibara esperó la respuesta del profesor, aunque sin hacerse muchas esperanzas. En realidad no creía que Conan le hubiera dicho a Ran que se iba a una misión secreta. Simplemente que hubiera desaparecido. Pero había una pequeña posibilidad de que tal vez, solo tal vez, Conan siguiera en la agencia de detectives y que lo de la transferencia fuera solo una broma de mal gusto. Pero todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando recibió un mensaje del profesor diciendo lo siguiente:

"Ran dice que ayer Conan llegó a la Agencia con un hombre que decía ser su padre. Que vinieron solo a recoger ropa de Conan y a despedirse y que se fueron de inmediato del país."

Sin embargo después de leer este mensaje, se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, seguramente por la preocupación. Tenía un mensaje de Edogawa Conan. Se apresuró a abrirlo y leerlo:

"Estoy bien. Dile adiós a los niños de mi parte."

Haibara se relajó un poco después de leer el mensaje, pero también pudo entender varias cosas. Lo primero y más importante es que Conan se había ido y no tenía planeado volver. Y lo segundo es que si tuvo que tomar medidas tan drásticas como esas, solo se puede tratar de algo que tenga que ver con la Organización de Negro. Algo grande debió haber ocurrido y ella no se dio cuenta. Pero en vez de preocuparse por todo esto y entrar en pánico, decidió empezar a tomar precauciones extra. De todas formas, no es como si hubiera algo que ella pudiera hacer. Suspiró, guardó el celular en su bolsillo y dijo:

- Edogawa-kun está bien y me pidió que les dijera adiós de su parte.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hablaste con Conan-kun? – preguntó sorprendida Ayumi.

- No, pero recibí un mensaje de él. – le respondió Haibara.

- Entonces parece que realmente se fue. – dijo Genta para confirmar lo que todos temían

- Si… - dijo Mituhiko, completamente desanimado.

Ai pensó en consolarlos. En decirles: "No pasa nada", "Algún día lo volveremos a ver". Pero no pudo decirlo, ya que lo más probable es que nunca volverán a ver a Edogawa Conan. Así que solo permaneció en silencio, encargándole al tiempo el trabajo de sanar aquella tristeza que se había formado en el corazón de los pequeños detectives.

Mientras tanto el detective del oeste, Hattori Heiji, sigue buscando a su compañero y amigo, Kudo, quien viene buscando desde ayer luego de que no le respondiera su mensaje. Ya que sabía que la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo era muy peligrosa, cuando no respondió su mensaje se preocupó y temió que algo le hubiera pasado. La noche anterior lo había buscado como loco por toda la ciudad y estaba dispuesto a seguir haciendo lo mismo hasta que lo encontrara.

Buscó en restaurantes, bibliotecas, parques, edificios abandonados, pero no lo encontró. Hattori ya empezaba a desesperarse cuando recordó las gafas rastreadoras. Así es, aún había una esperanza. Si Conan aún llevaba consigo el pin, podría encontrarlo con las gafas. Se apresuró a sacarlas y ponérselas. Luego de oprimir el botón, en el lente apareció un punto rojo parpadeante. Ahí, en ese punto parpadeante, es donde estaba Conan.

Hattori corrió en dirección al punto rojo. A pesar de que el punto estaba inmóvil, quería llegar al lugar lo más rápido posible ya que no sabía en qué condiciones podría estar Conan. Atravesó media ciudad corriendo hasta que finalmente llegó a la acera de unos apartamentos. Allí encontró tirado el pin de detectives de Conan junto a un poste de luz.

Lo observó unos segundos, con mirada pensativa y luego lo juntó con las manos desnudas. No se detuvo a pensar que podría haber huellas digitales de algún criminal que secuestró a Conan y tiró lejos el pin al descubrir su funcionalidad. Él presentía que es no era el caso, su sexto sentido le decía que en ese pin probablemente ni encontraría huellas digitales, así que lo juntó con sus propias manos. Y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el dorso del pin. Estaban escritas dos palabras en lapicero con la inconfundible letra de su mejor amigo. Decía:

"_Gracias. Adiós."_

Heiji lo entendió todo con solo leer esas dos palabras, no era detective por nada. Esas eran las últimas palabras de Conan dirigidas a él. Desde un principio, Conan no tenía la intención de dejar que Heiji lo ayudara a acabar con la Organización, así que lo mandó lejos mientras Kudo huía.

Él sabía las intenciones de Kudo pero quería ser persistente, _tenía_ que ser persistente ya que si algo le pasara a su amigo y él no lo había ayudado cuando necesitó su ayuda, se arrepentiría de ello de por vida. Pero ya era muy tarde, Hattori ya había caído en la trampa y Conan ya se había ido a algún lugar lejano donde no podrían encontrarlo. Kudo le agradeció su ayuda y se despidió de él con ese mensaje, luego, se fue.

Hattori apretó el pin en su puño y golpeó el poste con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de desquitarse de sí mismo.

- ¡Maldición! – gritó a la vez que golpeaba el poste. Se había prometido ayudar a su amigo en todo lo que pudiera pero fracasó. Y ahora no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

**Y hasta aquí llega el sexto capítulo de El Fin. Fue un poco difícil escribirlo pero quería poner las reacciones de los demás cuando se enteraron que Conan ya no está. Además, no tengo planeado mencionar a ninguno de estos personajes en los próximos capítulos. Será solo Kudo con el FBI y por su puesto, la Organización. Dejen y denme su opinión sobre el capítulo. **


	7. Capítulo 7: Plan de ataque

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 7: Plan de ataque

Kudo estaba listo, parado frente al cuartel general de la Organización de Negro. Iba acompañado de incontables agentes del FBI. Jodie-sensei, James, Camel y tantas otras personas conocidas que fueron muriendo una tras de otra mientras trataban de adentrarse más. Esquivando cadáveres, Shinichi logró llegar a la última habitación. Las esperanzas de todos los miembros muertos reposaban en él así que sacó su arma, listo para disparar. Abrió la puerta de una patada y apuntó su arma pero el escenario que encontró al lado de la puerta fue el peor posible: el cadáver de Ran residía en los pies de Gin, cuya pistola aún echaba humo. Kudo fue apuntado por Gin quien estaba listo para disparar. Shinichi cayó de rodillas. Ya nada en la vida tenía sentido así que solo esperó a escuchar la bala sonar y rendirse ante la muerte. *Pronto me reuniré contigo, Ran.* Fueron sus últimos pensamientos, hasta que escuchó aquel fuerte sonido que anunciaba el fin de todo: ¡Bang!

Shinichi despertó exaltado y con la respiración agitada, envuelto en sudor. Había sido solo una pesadilla. Miró su alrededor y al notar que no estaba ni en su casa ni en la agencia de detectives, recordó que estaba en la casa del agente Camel quien había ofrecido su apartamento para que Shinichi se quedara en él. Observó la hora y se dio cuenta que apenas eran las cinco de la mañana. Este asunto de las pesadillas se estaba volviendo cosa de todos los días y no parecía haber indicios de que acabara pronto. Se sentó en el mismo sofá en el que estaba durmiendo hasta hace poco y decidió solo sentarse a esperar a que Camel despertara ya que sabía que después de esa pesadilla no iba a poder volverse a quedar dormido.

Casi hora y media después, la puerta de la habitación de Camel se abrió dejando ver a un agente medio dormido y bostezando. Al menos, pareciera que sí había personas que podían dormir.

- ¡Oh! Conan-kun, ya despertaste. – dijo Camel cuando vio a Kudo sentado en el sofá. - ¿Llevas mucho rato despierto?

- No, desperté hace poco. – mintió. Pero no en su tono infantil, sino en el tono de un adolecente de 17 años. – Por cierto, ¿Podría llamarme por mi verdadero nombre? Edogawa Conan ya no existe así que preferiría que no me llamara así.

- Claro, como gustes. Entonces mmm… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? – Conan se sorprendió al escuchar esta pregunta. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había dicho a nadie en el FBI sobre su verdadera identidad ni del APTX4869.

- Kudo Shinichi, mi verdadero nombre es Kudo Shinichi. – Camel lo vio sorprendido, con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Kudo Shinichi? ¿El famoso detective de instituto? ¿Pero no se supone que él es un adolecente?

- Y lo era, hasta que un día cuando me crucé por casualidad con Gin y Vodka y cuando los vi haciendo chantaje, Gin me golpeó por detrás. En vez de dispararme me dieron una droga que supuestamente me mataría sin dejar rastro pero en vez de matarme, me devolvió a la apariencia de un niño de siete años. Decidí ocultar mi identidad e inventé el falso nombre de Edogawa Conan. Y así es como me vi involucrado en todo este asunto de la Organización. ¿Nunca se los había contado? – preguntó Conan realmente extrañado.

- No. Esta es la primera vez que escucho esa historia, aunque sí me había enterado de la droga de la Organización pero a mí me dijeron que mataba no que encogía.

- Y eso es lo que debió haber hecho, pero por suerte yo fui el primer humano en quien probaron esa droga.

- Increíble. Eso explica todo. – dijo Camel quien estaba ya completamente despierto. – Bueno. En ese caso, ¿Qué quieres desayunar, Kudo-kun?

- Cualquier cosa está bien, agente Camel.

- Por favor, dime solo Camel.

- De acuerdo, Camel-san.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y desayunaron algo rápido. Luego se alistaron un poco para salir, Camel se puso su traje de siempre y Kudo se puso ropa casual pero sin los anteojos. Luego se montaron al carro y tras media hora de viaje llegaron al punto de reunión con los líderes de escuadrón del FBI. Eran más de los que Kudo recordaba.

El lugar era la casa de James, que a pesar de no ser la más lujosa, era la única en la que todos entraban. Camel parecía conocer el lugar así que Kudo solo lo siguió.

Entraron a la casa y fueron a una sala que ocupaba gran parte del piso. En la sala había una pizarra con el mapa de Tokyo al lado una gran mesa larga y rectangular donde estaban sentados los 10 líderes de escuadrón. Conan se sentó en una de las sillas vacías mientras que Camel se fue ya que él solo era el escolta de Conan. Una vez todos llegaron, James se paró enfrente de la pizarra y se aclaró la garganta para que todos hicieran silencio y le pusieran atención.

- Daremos inicio a esta reunión. Como todos saben, el objetivo de esta reunión es el de establecer un plan para invadir el cuartel general de la Organización. Esto debido a que logramos obtener su localización gracias a Conan-kun. – James lo volvió a ver y al momento, todos los líderes de escuadrón lo veían también.

Todos, aparte de James y Jodie, se habían preguntado desde que llegaron cuál era la identidad del niño de aparentemente no más de diez años y quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de James.

– Antes de empezar, quisiera que nos dijeras todo lo que sabes de la Organización y de paso también podrías presentarte ya que aquí hay muchos recién llegados a Japón que aún no te conocen. – dijo a Kudo. Él asintió y procedió a decir todo lo que sabía.

- Para comenzar, Edogawa Conan es solo un nombre falso que inventé para ocultar mi verdadera identidad. Mi verdadero nombre es Kudo Shinichi, detective, y me gustaría que me llamaran por ese nombre. – se empezaron a escuchar algunos murmullos entre los líderes, pero estos cesaron cuando James los paró. Esta era también la primera vez que James escuchaba el verdadero nombre de Conan y estaba muy interesado en saber cómo el famoso detective de instituto se volvió un niño.

- La razón de mi apariencia es la droga que inventaron los de la Organización llamada APTX4869… - Kudo se tomó su tiempo para decir absolutamente todo lo que sabía de la Organización exceptuando lo que el FBI ya sabía, esto le tomó unos 15 minutos. - … Y eso es todo lo que sé.

James había apuntado en la pizarra el nombre todos los miembros que conocían y sus características, todos brindados por Kudo, y en el mapa había ahora un punto rojo que señalaba el lugar de la base de la Organización.

- Gracias, Kudo-kun, por compartir esta información con nosotros. Ahora procederé a decirles el plan, si tienen alguna opinión háganmelo saber. – Todos asintieron y prestaron atención al plan. – Por suerte, la base de la Organización es un edificio en la parte abandonada de la ciudad. – dijo mientras apuntaba la ciudad marcada en el mapa. – Los únicos que pasan por allí son vagabundos que ya hemos evacuado. Ayer mandé a un par de hombres a investigar el lugar y su seguridad. Si no me equivoco están en su escuadrón, agente Marcus. ¿Podría decirnos su informe?

- ¡Sí, señor! – dijo mientras se paraba un hombre de casi 35 años, de pelo negro corto y acolochado, de estatura promedio, en forma y con una mirada severa en su rostro. Cogió el informe que estaba en la mesa y fue a la pizarra mientras James sacaba un mapa pero esta vez de la parte abandonada de la ciudad.

- El edificio que usan de base es este. – dijo mientras lo marcaba con una equis en rojo. – Sin embargo hay al menos un hombre de negro en cada edificio que rodea la base, asomándose por la ventana por si ven a algún intruso. Muy probablemente están armados y son francotiradores. – Esta vez hizo un punto en los lugares donde están los francotiradores, uno en cada edificio alrededor de la equis. – La base consta de tres plantas, cada una con las ventanas selladas. Si alguna vez hubo salida de emergencia, la sellaron también ya que la única entrada es la principal. – Ahora hizo una línea en el borde del edificio en el que está la entrada. – Uno de mis hombres logró infiltrarse en uno de los edificios vecinos y confirmó la existencia de un túnel subterráneo. Aunque no se adentró en él ya que estaba resguardado por otro hombre de negro, a juzgar por la dirección es muy probable que sea un túnel que conecte con la base. También se comprobó la existencia de túneles subterráneos en cada edificio que rodea la base. – Ahora hizo flechas de cada edificio de los puntos hacia la gran equis. – Por lo tanto, las únicas formas de entrar son o la entrada principal o los túneles. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿La entrada principal está resguardada por guardias también? – preguntó uno de los líderes.

- No, probablemente la razón sea que llamaría mucho la atención. Pero en vez de los guardias están los francotiradores que tienen acceso a todo el perímetro del edificio, no hay puntos ciegos.

- ¿Cuánta gente entró o salió de la base? – preguntó Kudo.

- Solo tres personas entraron y fueron las mismas tres que salieron. – le respondió.

- ¿Y las tres personas usaron alguna llave para abrirla o dijeron alguna contraseña? – preguntó Jodie

- No, solo tocaron la puerta dos veces y esta se abrió. Aunque eso significa que es muy probable que haya alguien del otro lado de la puerta que verifique quién sale y quién entra. – Al ver que ya nadie tenía preguntas, James dijo:  
- Muchas gracias, agente Marcus, ya se puede sentar.

- Sí señor. – y el líder de escuadrón regresó a su lugar y tomó asiento.

- Bueno, esa es toda la información con la que disponemos. Así que ahora vamos a hacer el plan de ataque. Si alguien tiene ideas, compártalas por favor. – Otro de los líderes de escuadrón levantó la mano y una vez James le dio la palabra, dijo:

- Esta formación de los francotiradores para proteger al edificio base tiene una gran debilidad. A diferencia de la base, los francotiradores no están protegidos por nadie más que sí mismos.

- Tienes razón. – dijo James mientras miraba el mapa. – Así que, ¿qué propones?

- Propongo que un pequeño grupo de agentes se infiltre en los edificios vecinos sin ser vistos y los dejen fuera de combate antes de que puedan alarmar a alguien más de nuestra presencia.

- Es una buena idea. – dijo otro líder de escuadrón llamado Richard. – Y así podemos luego derrotar a los tipos que vigilan la entrada del túnel e infiltrarnos en la base sin que se den cuenta.

- Pero no se sabe si adentro de los túneles también hay hombres de negro. Si fuera el caso, toda la parte de infiltración no habrá servido de nada y los hombres en el túnel muy probablemente se vean envueltos en una balacera. – dijo otro de los líderes, el que se sentaba más al fondo.

- William tiene razón. Queremos evitar lo mayor posible los enfrentamientos entre dos grupos de más de dos personas. Ese plan es demasiado arriesgado. – dijo James.

- Los túneles son peligrosos ya que no sabemos lo que hay en ellos pero entrar por la puerta principal es lo mismo a meter la mano en la boca de un lobo. – dijo el agente que se sentaba al lado de Shinichi.

- En ambos casos, ya sea por los túneles o por la entrada principal, será la misma situación. – insistió Richard. – Así que habrá que elegir la más segura y, en lo personal, yo pienso que los túneles son más seguros.

- Pues yo pienso que es más seguro entrar por la puerta principal, aunque estoy completamente de acuerdo con noquear antes a los centinelas. – dijo Marcus. – Sin embargo, yo pienso que el verdadero problema no será el modo de invasión, sino lo que haremos una vez dentro. Las ventanas están todas selladas así que no sabemos nada del interior del edificio, y eso es una enorme desventaja. Será una pelea en terreno desconocido y enemigo. Por eso creo que la mejor opción es crear una distracción y enviar exploradores disfrazados al edificio, para que investiguen la estructura del lugar.

- Esa parece ser la mejor opción. – dijo James. – Si queremos crear una distracción, el mejor lugar es la puerta principal, mientras que los túneles serán mejor aprovechados por los exploradores. – Todos asintieron para demostrar su acuerdo.

- Hay un problema con ese plan. – dijo Shinichi y todos lo volvieron a ver con miradas de "no subestimes a los profesionales." Pero Kudo solo las ignoró y continuó. – Si lo que quieren es crear una distracción, entonces la batalla entre dos grupos grandes sería inevitable. Además, creo que sería muy obvio para Gin si hiciéramos algo tan simple como entrar directo por la puerta principal. Se dará cuenta de inmediato que es solo una distracción y antes de que el grupo de exploradores logren infiltrarse, serán descubiertos.

- Shinichi-kun tiene razón. Gin se dará cuenta del plan. – dijo Jodie apoyando la teoría de Shinichi. – Necesitamos hacer algo para que la batalla entre los de Negro y el equipo de distracción sea entre varios pequeños grupos y no uno solo.

- Para eso se necesitaría atacar desde diferentes puntos. Así se dividirían entre cada uno de los puntos de ataque en vez de concentrarse en uno solo. – dijo James.

- Lo ideal sería también sacar a cuantos hombres de la Organización se pueda del edificio central, ya que no sabemos cuántas personas pueden estar ahí dentro. – dijo Richard. - En ese caso, creo que la distracción debería ser desde los túneles, así la cantidad de gente se dividiría entre cada edificio de alrededor de la base.

- La idea de atraerlos a los edificios exteriores me gusta pero el utilizar esos túneles sigue sin convencerme mucho. – dijo Marcus.

- ¿Y qué tal si utilizamos a los centinelas? – sugirió Shinichi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con utilizar a los centinelas? No esperaras que algunos hagan de carnadas para que los centinelas los miren y alerten a los demás que salgan, ¿o sí? – preguntó William

- Mmm… Algo parecido. – dijo Shinichi. Todos pensaron que se había vuelto loco. Él era el que quería que no muriera nadie y ahora ofrecía que algunos hicieran de carnada para alertar a los francotiradores. – Pero no exactamente. – aclaró entonces. – Los centinelas que estén disparando en ese momento serán en realidad agentes disfrazados. La idea es hacerles creer que en ese momento los francotiradores siguen en sus puestos, ven a gente sospechosa y les disparan. Pero fallan y alguien los golpea por atrás antes de que el cuartel logre comunicarse con ellos para saber la situación. Ellos enviaran entonces a gente a investigar a las posiciones de los centinelas para verificar la situación, probablemente sean solo dos o tres personas que serán emboscadas en la entrada de cada edificio. Si la Organización se da cuenta de que los miembros que mandaron no regresan, se pondrán alerta y mandaran más gente esta vez. En el periodo de tiempo en el que los primeros miembros enviados son emboscados y se envía al segundo grupo, los agentes se irán del edificio por la puerta trasera, junto con todos los miembros que hayan atrapado.

- ¿Y qué tienes planeado hacer con los miembros que atrapamos, detective? Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero el FBI está haciendo esto sin el permiso del gobierno japonés así que no podemos dejarlos en prisión. – preguntó Richard. Sin embargo, quien respondió no fue Shinichi sino James:

- Ese es un problema que ya ha sido resuelto. – Todos lo volvieron a ver extrañados.

- ¿Ya conseguiste la aprobación del gobierno? - preguntó Jodie.

- Si fuera el caso, no tendríamos que hacer esta reunión a escondidas. – respondió James con un tono de ironía.

- ¿Entonces cómo es que resolviste el problema? – preguntó William.

- Síganme. – fue su respuesta. Todos se levantaron y siguieron, obedientes, las órdenes de su líder. James salió de la sala dónde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión, pasó por la entrada y siguió rectó hasta llegar a una puerta.

Al abrirla, todos los líderes de escuadrón pudieron ver escaleras hacia abajo de no más de un metro de ancho. James buscó un poco en la pared hasta que encontró el interruptor y encendió un pequeño y antiguo bombillo que colgaba de algunos cables. Las escaleras no eran tan cortas ni tan largas, eran del tamaño suficiente para bajar dos pisos de un solo. Todos se acomodaron en fila india y bajaron, James por delante.

Mientras bajaban, Shinichi se dio cuenta que en ese momento estaban en el subterráneo y entonces supo exactamente a lo que James se refería. Cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras, se volvieron a encontrar con una puerta pero esta vez estaba cerrada con doble candado. James sacó de su bolsillo las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Del otro lado de la puerta, todos se sorprendieron al encontrar un escenario parecido al de unas mazmorras. Pero al ver el agua correr a un metro de sus pies, todos se dieron cuenta que el lugar en el que estaban era en realidad las alcantarillas. A ambos lados de Shinichi, a una distancia de más o menos 10 metros, había un enorme muro de lo que parecía ser acero que impedía el paso y al ver detrás suyo, notó que el lado de la puerta que daba al exterior también estaba forrado de acero. En otras palabras, era una pequeña prisión en la que fácilmente pueden entrar unas 50 personas.

- Este lugar fue construido hace mucho tiempo en las épocas de guerras. Estaba diseñado para que nadie pudiera entrar al lugar y estar seguro adentro pero con un par de modificaciones, se puede hacer el inverso. Esta casa fue construida sobre esta pequeña prisión por un viejo amigo mío. Aquí podemos encerrar a los miembros que capturemos. No es como si la policía no supiera la existencia de este lugar, pero tampoco es como si vinieran a inspeccionarlo. Así que este lugar debería de servir. – dijo James contestando las dudas de todos. Shinichi solo sonrió mientras en su mente se formaba todo un plan para invadir el cuartel y dijo:

- Perfecto.

**Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, son más de 3000 palabras. Y eso que esperaba que fuera uno corto, solo para presentar a Marcus, Richard y William. Sobre todo a Marcus ya que los otros dos no serán tan importantes. Los tres son personajes inventados así que puedo decir que al menos ellos tres me pertenecen. Sobre la idea de las alcantarillas, surgió porque no tenía ni idea de dónde pondría a los prisioneros hasta que una amiga me dio la idea de que podría ser en la casa de alguien y se me ocurrió eso. Gracias por la idea. También doy gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, no tienen ni idea de cuanto me alegra leerlos.**

**Así que ya saben, ¡Dejen reviews y díganme lo que piensan!**


	8. Capítulo 8: La captura

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 8: La captura

Después de discutir un poco más sobre el plan y llegar a una decisión, todos se marcharon a sus casas. Para cuando Camel fue a recoger a Shinichi, ya era casi de noche. Pasaron a comprar una comida instantánea y regresaron al apartamento. Luego de cenar, ambos se fueron a dormir temprano ya que a primera hora de mañana, sería el ataque a la base de la Organización de Negro.

Como era de esperarse, Kudo volvió a despertar de una pesadilla. Pero esta vez no tuvo que esperar una hora entera hasta que se despertara Camel ya que ambos tenían que irse temprano a la casa de James para escoger a los miembros que irían al cuartel.

Como Kudo vio que Camel no se había despertado luego de 15 minutos de espera decidió despertarlo, o si no llegarían tarde. Al parecer hizo bien ya que Camel seguía profundamente dormido.

Lo despertó, ambos desayunaron y se alistaron rápidamente ya que iban tarde. Se montaron en el carro de Camel y se dirigieron a la casa de James, donde estaban todos esperándolos.

La primera fase del plan era simple. Consistía en secuestrar a alguien de los edificios B, nombre que le pusieron a aquellos edificios alrededor de la base, el edificio A. Luego de secuestrar a ese alguien, lo traerían de vuelta y lo interrogarían sobre el interior de la base.

Era simple, pero también lo más seguro que pueden hacer, ya que no se sabía qué podía haber dentro del edificio A. Para esta misión tan simple solo se necesitaba un agente, pero se decidió mandar a dos por si algo salía mal.

En la casa estaban reunidos los 10 líderes de escuadrón, junto a dos agentes más quienes Kudo identificó como los que harían la misión. Eran un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, de estatura promedio. La mujer de más o menos la misma edad era de pelo negro, largo y ojos cafés, de estatura promedio. El par ideal para camuflarse con ciudadanos normales.

- Ahora que estamos todos. – dijo en un tono sarcástico mientras le daba una mirada a Camel de "llegas tarde". – les voy a presentar a estos dos agentes del escuadrón del agente Marcus. Él es Chad y ella es Selena. – dijo mientras los señalaba con la mano. Luego se dirigió a ellos y les dijo: - Ustedes han sido escogidos para cumplir con esta misión. Es simple, pero no por eso deben bajar la guardia. Deben ser rápidos e irse antes de que el enemigo note la ausencia de uno de los suyos pero también deben ser muy cautelosos y precavidos. No dejen que el enemigo los vea.

- ¡Sí señor! – dijeron al unísono.

- Son las siete y doce de la mañana, deben de estar aquí devuelta con el prisionero antes de las 10. Ahora vayan.

- ¡Sí señor! – repitieron y abandonaron el lugar.

Ya que la base de la Organización no estaba tan cerca y que de regreso tenían que cargar con un cuerpo inconsciente, utilizaron el carro para llegar a la base. Luego de diez minutos de viaje, estacionaron el vehículo en una zona suficientemente lejos para no ser vistos y suficientemente cerca para llegar rápido en caso de una emergencia. Eran profesionales a fin de cuentas y parte de su trabajo era el de prevenir lo imprevisto.

Una vez que se acercaron, pudieron reconocer el edificio A y los edificios B. También pudieron distinguir la punta de varios rifles saliendo por algunas ventanas, apuntando al edificio.

Se aproximaron al edificio B más cercano y tras comprobar que la salida de emergencia no tenía llave, como lo decía el reporte, se infiltraron en el edificio y llevaron a cabo su misión.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de James estaban todos sentados esperando a que regresaran los dos agentes de su misión. Camel ya se había ido luego de recibir una regañada de James por su impuntualidad.

Algunos hablaban entre ellos, otros pensaban qué preguntas le harían al hombre de negro cuando llegara, pero Shinichi estaba sentado, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

* Con este ya van tres días desde que me fui. Me pregunto cómo le irá a los demás. Cómo estará Ran. ¿Sigue triste o ya superó mi partida? Primero la dejo en forma de Shinichi y luego la dejo en forma de Conan, vaya que soy una buena persona. Pero te prometo que todo esto acabará pronto. Pondré tras las rejas a cada uno de los miembros de la Organización, conseguiré el APTX4869 para que Haibara haga el antídoto y regresaré contigo. * Pero luego de pensar en esto frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sude algo, Shinichi-kun? – preguntó Jodie que lo había estado observando desde hace un rato. – Tienes una mirada pensativa. – Shinichi levantó un poco su mano con la palma abierta y le dijo a Jodie:

- Es que el fin de toda esta pesadilla está tan cerca, que ahora que lo tengo entre mis manos, – dijo mientras cerraba el puño. – siento que en cualquier momento se me va a escurrir entre los dedos.

- En ese caso solo tienes que cerrar fuertemente tu puño y no dejar que se escurra ni una sola gota. El fin de todo esto está cerca, casi se puede ver. Ya verás que dentro de poco podrás regresar a tu vida normal – lo animó ella.

- Tiene razón. – dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba fuertemente su puño. Luego vio su reloj y dijo: Ya va siendo hora de que esos dos regresen. – Jodie revisó su reloj y al comprobar que eran casi las diez dijo:

- Sí tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos preparando.

A los pocos minutos todos escucharon llegar el carro de los dos agentes así que James y algunos líderes de escuadrón fueron a recibirlos a la puerta. Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era solo uno, sino dos personas las que traían esposados y que el agente Chad tenía una herida en el brazo.

Inmediatamente llegó un paramédico para atenderles pero todos se aliviaron al saber que era solo un roce de bala. Chad fue llevado a una habitación aparte para que le vendaran la herida mientras otros agentes se encargaban de los prisioneros que seguían inconscientes y los llevaban a la sala de reuniones. Selena también fue para dar el reporte de lo sucedido a sus superiores.

Shinichi, quien estaba en la sala de reuniones, sintió al instante en que los dos miembros de la Organización pasaron por la puerta, un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Con el tiempo Kudo había logrado identificar a cualquier miembro de la Organización con solo sentir su presencia. Ahora sabía a lo que Haibara se refería. Aquella aura negra, cruel y malvada, aquellas ansias de sangre en cada uno de sus gestos y sin embargo una mirada sometida a un miedo de algo incluso más temible que ellos. Un miedo que solo Esa Persona podía crear en gente tan despiadada como esos asesinos a sangre fría. Reconoció al instante a aquellos dos sujetos. Se trataba de Chianti y Korn, dos francotiradores profesionales de la Organización de Negro

Los dos miembros de la Organización se sentaron en una silla y fueron atados firmemente a esta. Esa casa no era una estación de policía y mucho menos una base del FBI, por eso tenían que tomar mediadas extra. Razón por la que, desde que entraron a la casa, ninguno de los dos ha dejado de tener una pistola apuntándoles a la nuca, pese a seguir inconscientes. Dos agentes vigilaron la entrada principal, otros dos la parte de afuera de la puerta a la sala de reuniones y unos últimos dos en la parte de adentro de la misma puerta.

- Agente Selena, proceda a dar su informe. – dijo James una vez que todas las medidas de precaución fueran tomadas.

- Sí señor. – Se dirigió al frente de la sala y empezó a hablar. – Tras haber llegado, procedimos con el plan y nos infiltramos en el edificio B más cercano…

_Flash Back ~_

Después de entrar por la salida de emergencia, observaron el perímetro y al confirmar que no había nadie se adentraron en el edificio. Anteriormente se decidió que el prisionero sería uno de los francotiradores, ya que ellos tienen la mira puesta en el edificio A y se les puede atacar por la espalda a diferencia de los vigilantes de las entradas de los túneles quienes observan cuidadosamente todo a su alrededor. Gracias a la punta del rifle que sobresalía por la ventana sabían en que habitación se encontraba el centinela así que, cautelosamente, subieron las escaleras.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación, primero se acercó uno para escuchar si había algún sonido sospechoso del otro lado de la puerta. Como no era el caso, se asomó por la rejilla de la puerta, que estaba entre abierta. Ahí se encontraba una rubia de pelo corto con la mirada fija en la base. En el cuarto no había ningún lugar en el que esconderse, ni un solo mueble. Solo una ventana, una persona con su arma y polvo. Era obvio que antes de que llegaran hasta la centinela, ella escucharía sus pasos y les dispararía sin darles la oportunidad de huir.

Tenían un arma tranquilizante, pero esta funcionaba a menos de dos metros de distancia y de la puerta a la ventana había al menos 5 metros de distancia. Debían de ser capaces de dar tres pasos más rápido que ella girándose y apuntándolos con el arma.

Por suerte, en ese momento se escuchó sonar el teléfono de la centinela. Aprovecharon el instante en que bajó la guardia para contestar la llamada y ambos se lanzaron a la habitación. Entonces todo ocurrió en cámara lenta.

Apenas dieron el primer paso en la habitación, Chianti se volteó y alzó el arma mientras sonreía. Atrás de ellos apareció Korn con el rifle en manos, apuntándole a Selena. Chad se dio cuenta al instante y empujó a su compañera para que no recibiera la bala, recibiendo él un roce y cayendo al piso por la pérdida de equilibrio.

Selena no perdió un segundo y avanzó un pasó más luego de apuntar el arma tranquilizante a Chianti y Chad en el piso apuntó la suya a Korn. Ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo y los dos francotiradores cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Todo en tan solo un instante.

Los dos agentes se apresuraron a alejar las peligrosas armas de sus dueños y los esposaron. Ya que la herida de Chad no era grave, entre ambos se las arreglaron para llevar los dos cuerpos inconscientes al carro.

_Fin del Flash Black~_

- … También revisamos si el guardián de la entrada al túnel había hecho algo luego de escuchar el ruido de las balas, pero el guardián resultó ser Korn y la llamada que recibió Chianti también era de Korn. Eso es todo. – terminó su reporte la agente Selena.

- Hicieron un excelente trabajo, han logrado derrotar a dos de los mejores francotiradores de la Organización. – dijo orgullos Marcus de sus subordinados.

- Hubo unos cuantos imprevistos pero supieron cómo reaccionar. Buen trabajo, a los dos. – dijo James. – Ya se puede retirar.

- Sí, señor. - La agente se retiró y fue al cuarto donde estaba su compañero para ver cómo se encontraba.

Luego de eso, despertaron a los dos miembros. Si los hubieran dejado inconscientes habrían despertado en un par de horas pero el FBI necesitaba interrogarlos y para eso era necesario que estuvieran despiertos.

Cuando ambos despertaron, tardaron algunos segundos en darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. Su reflejo fue tratar de liberarse, pero con el cuerpo aún adormecido, les fue imposible.

- Es inútil. – dijo James llamando su atención. – Aunque logren librarse de las cuerdas, están completamente rodeados de agentes. No podrán escapar. – Shinichi pudo escuchar como Chianti maldecía por lo bajo mientras Korn solo hizo un chasquido con la lengua. – Vamos a hacerles unas cuantas preguntas así que espero que las respondan. – dijo en un tono amenazador.

- ¿Quién te has creído viejo estúpido? Yo no voy a responder a nada que no me dé la regalada gana.

- Vamos a dejar algo bien claro. Aquí podemos llevarnos todos bien, sin tener ninguna clase de conflictos. Pero si te niegas a cooperar. – dijo bajando bruscamente el tono de voz y mirándola con una de esas miradas que solo los veteranos con tanta experiencia como James pueden dar. Una mirada intimidadora. Y a Shinichi no se le pasó por alto el escalofrío que recorrió tanto a Chianti como a Korn ni el sudor frío que empezó a correr por sus frentes. En sus ojos se hizo notar el miedo. ¿Tanto efecto tuvo la mirada de James?

- S-supongo que si son solo unas preguntas, no hay problema. – dijo Chianti y Korn asintió. El hombre no era de muchas palabras.

- Me alegro. – dijo y al instante cambió su mirada atemorizante por una sonrisa.

Ambos miembros respondieron a todas las preguntas que les fueron hechas.

**Y hasta aquí llega el octavo capítulo de El Fin. Voy a tratar de involucrar a todos los miembros de la Organización en esta historia ya que, después de todo, el objetivo de Shinichi es acabar con todos ellos. Sin embargo, hay tres personajes que no serán mencionados en esta historia por la simple razón que no puedo imaginármelos en ningún momento de El Fin: Kaito Kid, Bourbon ni Akai Shuichi. Dejémoslo en que Akai se murió y el misterio de Bourbon nunca ocurrió. Aún no estoy segura de si voy a involucrar a la CIA en esta historia así que no prometo nada. Pero a parte de ellos tres, prometo que verán a todos los demás personajes. **

**Por cierto, a partir de ahora pondré el nombre del próximo capítulo como una especie de adelanto. El nombre del capítulo 9 de El Fin será: Empieza la batalla.**

**Ya saben, ¡dejen reviews!**


End file.
